Think
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Hiei Yusuke yaoi, boyxboy. Another mission, but this ones different why are only two of the detectives going. Ch 9 and ch. 11 is the lemons don't like that then don't read it Dx. R&R [Updated back on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one complete, Hope you like it. For **Hieis Gothic Angel** because she asked me to do it. XD READ!

Warning- this will be yaoi, slash, shonin ai. whichever you prefer to call it If you dont like boyxboy pairings do not flame me and tell me it sucks it wont make me stop and it only flames my muse. XD. also cussing and violence in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I hate doing this but I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. Ok got it? good.

now on with the story.

* * *

Hiei / Yusuke Ch.1: And it begins.

"Botan, please allow the boys in now." Koenma asked the blue haired reaper.

"Yes, sir." Botan replied, exiting the room.

Koenma sat up straigh at his desk and stammped a few of the papers scattered about. Finally, Botan reamurged, a smile on her face, and the team of four behind her. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the cushioned seat in front of the desk, while Kurama sat on the arm and Hiei stood by the door.

"Hmpg hmm" Koenma cleared his throat gaining the attention he required. "Now that you are all here I have a mission for you that will take three days..." he began, but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Can't." Kuwabara stated.

"What...? What do you mean you can't?" Koenma asked standing up in his seat (not making much of a difference XD)

"I'm failing in school, Shizuru would kill me if I miss another day." Kuwabara informed him.

"If I may add... I can not go, my mother has come down with a cold and needs me to watch my brother untill she is well again." Kurama put in. "I am sorry."

Koenma looked thoughtful for a second then slumped back in his seat. "Very well. Yusuke, Hiei, do you have any problems that I should know about?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm missing school no qualms about that." Yusuke exclaimed standing up and stretching.

"Wow big word." Kuwabara joked.

"Hn." Hiei spoke up informing them he had no problems. Yusuke removed Kuwabara from his noogie grip and grinned at them.

"Ok the mission then, You must stake out a suspiciouse looking castle on the far eastern edge of the Makai. Rumor is the lord of the estate is planning an assult on the Ningenkai" Koenma expained, while he pushed a button making a map appear, it showed a sizeable castle with several demons patrolling the area. "We have no pictures of the owner other then this." he pushed another button and a picture of a sillouhetted figure replaced the stone castle.

What they could make out was it was definantly male he had what looked to be silver hair and black long sleved outfit on. Though it could be white or blue they couldn't really tell since almost all of the picture was shadowed and disfigured.

"Great picture." Yusuke joked.

"Hn." Hiei snorted, Kurama eyed the picture silently and suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Yes, well you leave in about an hour, pack light." Koenma dismissed them turning back to the stacks of papers.

"Whatever." Yusuke said over his shoulder as they left the room closly followed by the others, Botan brought them back to the Ningenkai Yusuke said his goodbyes to the others getting a look from Kurama before he headed off toward home Hiei by his side and Botan trailing behind on her oar.

When he got home he pushed the unlocked door open and crept silently to his room, Hiei waited patiently in the doorway. He stuffed food, water and clothes in a bag then zipped it up silently as possible not wanting to wake up his mom knowing she would grow weepy if she knew he was gonna be gone for 3 days.

He walked to the front and waked Hiei out he crept out and silently shut the door only a soft click indicating it was shut.

"Ready?" He asked Hiei, turning away from the door.

"Hn." Hiei walked toward Botan.

_'Guess that means yes.'_ yusuke told himself as he followed.

Botan took them to the Makai then to the border of the castle land.

"If you need any help do not hesitate to use the communicator, Yusuke." Botan said, going over a few last things before she would leave them to there own.

"Yeah. Yeah... I know." He said scratching his left arm and resecuring the strap on his shoulder. Hiei stood off to the side studying his surroundings.

"Okay then, It's Monday now... see you Thursday." Botan waved as she quickly flew off.

"Hey wait they aren't we counting today as day one?" Yusuke asked no one imperticular.

"Obviously." Hiei replied.

"Oh well, now then lets be on our way." Yusuke said as he walked carelessly into the thick shrubery and trees. Hiei following slower shaking his head at the detective.

"Cmon Hiei! We gotta find a camp before nightfall!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder stopping and the base of a very old oak tree to wait for the fire demon.

"Unlike you detective, I am catious, You do realize there may be traps..." Hiei told him catching up and standing next to the base as well, hand still around the hilt of his katana.

"Oh, you mean like these?" he asked holding up a few wires that had been cut, "Yeah... I disabled them while I walked past them. There's more in that tree." He said pointing to a weeping willow that held several trip wires barely visible.

"Hn." Hiei grunted relaxing slightly. "You're not as stupid as you look."

"Wow, that's the closest thing to a compliment I've ever gotten from you!" Yusuke exclaimed ignoring the glare he recieved.

"Don't let it got to your head..." Hiei said. "Let's get moving." He ground out moving past the smiling boy.

"Heh." Yusuke smile widened and followed. Twenty minutes of cutting trip wires and dodging trees they made it too a deep cave that was close enough for observation but far enough away they would be unnoticed.

"Ok, I'm all set up." Yusuke said throwing his bag into the cave wehre it landed with a plop. He walked over and plopped beneath a tree that hid the opening of the cave from prying eyes. He looked up through the branches and spotted Hiei just sitting up high.

"Hey! You want some water!" he asked.

"Hn." Was all the reply he got.

"I'll take that as a no..." He mumbled to himself taking a sip from his own water bottle and sighing. He looked around. "So... are we supposed to just sit here and do nothing but watch?" he asked after several seconds of silence.

"..." Hiei rolled his eyes, and remained silent. Still watching the castle observing all the figures moving around the exteriore.

Yusuke sighed once more, "Fine don't answer..." He muttered taking another sip a few more minutes went by. "I'm bored." Yusuke whined.

"Do something then." Hiei snapped jummping down from his perch and sitting beside yusuke in the grass under the shade of the tree.

"Yeah...? Like what?" Yusuke asked looking over at Hiei.

"Make food." Hiei suggested after a minute of thought.

"Oh!" Yusuke exclaimed and stood up, he went inside the cave and a few seconds later came out two boxes of what Hiei assumed was food in his hands. He handed one to Hiei and sat down opening his own as he slowly ate it.

"What is it?" Hiei asked staring at the strange food in front of him.

"Sushi and rice, duh!" Yusuke told him, washing down a bite with his water. "Just try it."

Hiei looked at it a few more seconds, then hesitantly used his chopsticks and ate some of the sushi his face lit up and his eyes grew wide one second later he had eaten it all with delight.

Yusuke stared at him a piece of his own sushi a few inches from his mouth. "Guess you liked it, huh?" He said poping the last of his own meal into his mouth.

"Hn." Hiei replied, licking his mouth of any straggling bits of food.

Yusuke stood up, picking both there boxes up. He smiled at Hiei as he walked inside the cave he came out a few minutes later with a bottle of water and handed it to Hiei who took it. But he did not open it. He sat back down beside the sated fire youkai and took a sip of his own water.

"Well... now I'm bored again." Yusuke sighed setting the half empty bottle down between himself and Hiei. A soothing wind went by rustling the leaves and Yusuke's untamed hair. "Hmm... it's getting dark." Yusuke mused.

"So?" Hiei asked leaning back against the strangly soft bark of the tree that shaded and hid them.

"Dunno... just wanted to start up a conversation or something." Yusuke replied setting back against the bark as well feeling his shoulder blades digging into the supple wood.

"Oh." Hiei said emotionless as usual.

Yusuke looked over at him a few seconds later and noticed that Hiei had dozed off. Breathing peacfully and his face void of the usual harshness. Hiei pertained. Yusuke smiled softly at the image a little confused with himself at the wierd thoughts that were running through his mind he shook his head violently when a particular perverted thought went through and blushed slightly.

"You know..." He sighed, laying all the way back and closing his eyes "even though your a guy... you're kinda cute..." Yusuke nearly mumbled the last sentance falling almost imediatly to sleep after the last word. He missed the shocked expression on Hiei's face or the way his eyes widened to comical porportions. Hiei groaned as his thoughts began to wander and he realized he would most likely not be getting sleep that night.

His gaze somehow made its way to Yusuke's sleeping form... He sighed not for the first time that night "You know..." He started in a whisper almost to soft for his own ears to hear "You'r not so bad looking yourself... when your hair isn't all gelled up..." He snikered softly observing Yusuke's limp tresses. He looked away quite suddenly, not likeing where his thoughts were leading and stared out at the darkened forest.

He stood up and wiped the dirt from his bottom as he removed his cloak and set it on Yusuke's sleeping body, stepping back he almost smiled as Yusuke smiled and snuggled into the still warm cloth he shook his head and glared, not likeing the way Yusuke had an affect on him.

His gaze softened as he continued to watch him sleep, then with a heavy sigh he jumped into the highest tree branch to began observing the castle. Curling up to himself in the slightly cool night air he prepared himself for a most likely long night.

* * *

end chapter one how do you like it? well I finally have chapter one up of my new story. So R&R ok. Next chapter in one week if thats to long tell me and I will figure out how fast I wanna update it... O.o;;; 


	2. Hope its not poisoned

Woot people actually liked this but last chapter I was reading over and I found 4 mistakes already 4! Oh well though I will fix that later. Now I decided to do the review response at the end so... AND I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEWED! 11 reviews with only one chapter and in only 3 days, my eyes are shining with tears... well on with the story.

Warning- Yaoi violence in this chapter, A little bit of oocness but not a whole lot, flames will be used to destroy my arch nemises popcorn boy XD! you know who you are...

eh he he I almost forgot the disclaimer O.o... I don't own... I think... OO;;;; ok I don't (runs away from lawyers)

* * *

Think 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch.2: Hope its not poisoned.

Several hours had gone by... it was around Two a.m. when Yusuke began to stir and awaken. He sat up yawning and stretching. He blinked when he noticed that something had fallen from his chest to his lap he stared blankly at it for a few seconds, then picked it up and finally recognized it as Hiei's cloak. Looking to his right, he saw Hiei was no longer there. He began to look around for the spiky haired demon. Then he spotted him when he looked up and smiled when he saw the leg dangling down from a high branch.

Yawning again he laid back down, pulling the soft material up around his shoulders and quickly dozed off once again, warm and content a soft sincere smile gracing his lips all throught the night. He woke up again around eight, when the sun was shining directly into his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes and nearly blinded himslef as he sat up grimacing as he worked the kinks out of his stiff muscles.

Standing up, he left the cloak at the base of the tree for use later, if he was allowed. He looked up to see Hiei still in the tree. Assuming he was sleeping, he walked into the cool cave and rummaged through his bag for a change of clothes. He was really getting sick of wearing the green uniform and brown loafers. He found a pair of dark blue jeans a emerald green shirt and a black over coat. He quickly changed into the onsomble, then he slipped on a pair of white tenis shoes and sighed.

Grabbing two more box lunches from his bag he counted seven more and it finally struck him. He grimaced at his own stupidity realizing if he left the food out any longer it would go bad. He grabbed the rest of the boxes, and a small white plastic bag. He shoved the food inside and tied it tightly, making sure all the air was out before he set off deeper into the cave untill he could barely make anything out. He found a large pond that nearly froze his hand upon contact and grinned in triumph.

Kneeling down he set the bag inside the water and looked around himself till he found a large rock that wouldn't crush the helpless boxes, and would keep them from floating away, or sinking. He stood back up wiping his hands clean of the water. Turning around he gasped and stumbled back, almost falling into the fridgid water. If not for Hiei's quick reflxes in steading him.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, gasping slightly in an atempt to slow his heart beat "What the hell! You could make some noise you know." He told Hiei who was staring at him, a glint of amusment in his eye that made Yusuke want to either laugh or punch him. He decided to do neither.

"You should be more attentitve detective." Hiei told him straining the title slightly.

"Yeah, whatever." Yusuke replied sighing and walking past Hiei toward the entrance, he barely acknowledged Hiei following him since he was so quiet, and Yusuke could almost believe he was alone in the tunnel. He jumped when Hiei touched his arm and stopped in his tracks looking back again into the still slightly amused ruby red eyes.

"What exactly were you doing anyways?" Hiei inquired when Yusuke had stopped glaring at him. "And you're very jumpy..."

"Yeah well..." He waved it off. "I was just keeping the food cold otherwise it will go bad." Yusuke excplained, resuming his steady pace. They soon made it to the entrance and Yusuke picked up the boxes of food he had left for their breakfast. He handed one to Hiei who smirked almost happily at the box. They both went outside and silently ate the food. Yusuke placed the empty food containers back in his bag and went back out into the sunlight smiling brightly at the morning sky. He went over to the tree only to find Hiei once more up in the highest branch, most likely observing again.

Sheilding his eyes from the glare of the sun he stared at the stiff figure before growing bored again "What now?" He asked.

"Now... we observe." Hiei replied.

"Oh." Yusuke said looking away and dropping his arm. "I guess I'll go have a look around." He said mostly to himself.

Hiei looked at the way to talkative boy and jumped down landing directly beside him smirking when he noticed Yusuke's slight jump. "It would not be wise to go out there alone."

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" Yusuke asked grinning like a Cheshiere cat.

"What do you think?" Hiei asked answering the question with another question.

"Fine with me." He said starting forward toward the heart of the forest.

"Hey Hiei... Why don't we just talk to this lord and see what happens?" Yusuke questioned jumping over a rotten log as it blocked his path.

"Because." Hiei said following cautiously and slashing his sword at moving plants.

"Because...?" Yusuke said stopping for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, we may end up in a dungeon or worse... we have no idea of the man's power level or his gaurds, it would be... idiotic." He finished cutting a particularly nasty shrub to bits as it tried to engulf the both of them. They continued forward as if nothing had happened.

"Well... What's the point in observing when we can't see or hear much?" Yusuke asked.

"I dont know how Koenma's mind works... Ask him." Hiei suggested.

"Hey! That's a good idea." Yusuke exclaimed stopping suddenly, causing Hiei to run right into his back. "Oh... sorry..." Yusuke apologized sheepishly smiling at the smaller companion.

"Hn." Hiei grunted backing up a step and if Yusuke didn't know better, he would have said Hiei was blushing.

Yusuke pulled out his comunicator and flipped it open a few seconds passed before Botan's head popped up.

"What is it? Is everything all right?" She asked. Slightly worried.

"So far everythings fine. I just wanted to know what the whole point of this was? And since Hiei couldn't tell me I decided to ask you." He explained.

"Oh... well just tell us if anything suspicious happens like a large crowd entering the castle or... something like that." She told him.

"Well... that's stupid!" Yusuke nearly yelled.

"Yusuke, don't do anything drastic... I was talking to Kurama earlier. He thinks he recognizes the man in the picure, though it was a rather crude picture... Anyways... He says if it's who he thinks it is, you may be in for a fight, so just pay attention and try not to do anything to get yourself killed... again." Botan said hastily.

"Who does Kurama think it is?" Yusuke asked.

"He said he forgot the man's name, but he was not one for brute strength more... cunning and cautious... so just be careful... I have to go now I have work to do. Call if you need anything." And with that the screan went black.

"Well, this might be fun later... but right now, all we're doing is pointless crap." Yusuke ranted, sticking the communicator back into his pocket. "Guess there's no point in us going this way... since we have no reason too." He put in, looking at his companion who was currently leaning agains a tree, his katana still ready for a kill.

"There really is no point." Hiei muttered turning back toward the camp. Yusuke chuckled softly.

About five minutes from the cave they were currently residing in, a large demon popped in their path.

"My, my, my... fresh meat!" The demon ( Who will remain nameless, since he is of no importance. ) said.

"Ew! You're ugly! And you stink." Yusuke commented plugging his nose.

"Hn..." Hiei sniffed indifferently standing off to the side.

"Argh! You vile creature! How dare you!" The demon roared coming at him clumsily, unfortunantly he was much faster than Yusuke had inticipated. Having not dodged in time, he got three new slices to his side and fell to the ground in an undignified lump. Picking himself up, he knew he couldn't fight back with the extent of his newest injury. He waited for the inevitable blow _'Stupid reflexes, well see you soon koenma.'_ He shut his eyes, gripping his side as the bood flowed freely through his fingers.

The demon stood up from where he had landed on his knee and smirked at the detective. Licking the blood from his sharp claws "Mmm... I love the tast of fresh bloo-" the demon began but was cut off by a very sharp katana stuck through his chest. His blue eyes widened as he fell forward with a sickening _slurp _as the katana pulled out of his body.

"You forgot me." Hiei snarled wipeing the green blood off the blade.

"Hey! I was gonna kill him!" Yusuke yelled his right hand tightly gripping his left side as the blood slowly oozed out of the gaping wound.

"Your injured..." Hiei stated, letting Yusuke know that he knew who was gonna kill who.

"No duh." Yusuke said rolling his eyes, wincing at the small movement.

"Come on." Hiei said stepping over the dead demon. He took Yusuke's hand in his own and led him to the cave. When they got back, he made Yusuke sit at the base of the tree they had slept in the night prior.

As Hiei went inside the cave, Yusuke contimplated on what had happened, and the feel of Hiei's oddly smooth fingers wrapped around his own _'Ugh I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that.'_ He thought shaking his head and gasping at the pain that very small movement had caused.

He was snapped out of his slight daze as Hiei walked back out a new shirt, a piece of cloth soaked in water, and a roll of white gauze that Yusuke remembered packing as an after thought.

Hiei kneeled in front of him, placing all the articals in front of himself. He helped Yusuke remove his upper cloathing watching the injured boy wince at every movement. He laid him back on the ground for easier cleaning, and, as gently as he could, wiped the blood from the wound, and Yusuke's hands. He helped sit Yusuke back up and carfully, with skill, wrapped the wound tightly stopping the flow of blood almost immediatly.

Placing the shirt on Yusuke, he laid him back on the ground and threw the soiled cloathing to the side to be delt with later. _'Just hope it wasn't poisoned.'_ He muttered to himself, looking down he noticed Yusuke had passed out. Probably from blood loss. He smiled ever so slightly and grabbed the cape from where it had been set a few feet away. Drapping it over Yusuke's soft breathing form, he laid down as well, close enough to maybe help warm the boy up, but far enough away that it wouldn't be considered intimate.

"Don't you die, Yususke. That would be rather idiotic." Hiei said staring up at the cloudless sky through the thick branches. He closed his eyes only wanting to rest them for a few seconds, and soon joined Yusuke in slumber.

* * *

Second chapter complete XD yay I liked this one I know Yusuke wouldn't have given up so fast but... :cries: Im sorry I needed it for this to work... thats why I kinda warn you they are a little ooc but not too much, I really really hated making Hiei smile cause I was like "Oh no thats almost to ooc!" but then I was like "Oh well no one could see him maybe he smiles when no one can see him... yeah thats right eh he he" yeah I'm wierd, ok now... I think you'll like the next chapter so read and review and I will update in one week from today probably sooner though. 

-Review response-  
shiorifoxiesmom- I have never written this couple ever and I rairly ever read it either, so when Hiei's Gothic Angel suggested it i'm like oh god how do I make a good plot and story with characters I don't know, so after carful obseration and much research I finally did it and obviously people like it so I'm happy.

Rujutoshi- Thank you, Was that fast enough? 3 days is a long wait right?

Taikai no za kokoro- Thanks, I dunno if he does or not... personally I love it so... I dunno (blushes)

Hiei's Gothis Angel- I am glad you like it I was so nervouse it was going to suck. I really wasn't trying for humor but I guess most of it is quit humorous though I should warn you now later chapters begin to get angsty.You'll see what I mean but thats not for another couple chapters,Your welcome again and I am sorry you have to go to summer school I just barly managed to avaoid that this year. Hope I updated quickly I was gonna wait longer but I was so happy with all the reviews that I just decided to update.

Shadow Vampiress- Oh please do continue to R&R I like that when I know people are continueing on with my story. Thank you very much.

kit-kit- Here it is hope you like it.

anime-luney- Nope I nevar will XD! I love your storys to death, and blood o.o (wants the blood) Thanks for reviewing I hope you continue to review.

thelly- Good cause I wrote a yusuke hiei story... lol, I updated. What do you think?

Miss Kyoshi- Yay thanks your review made me happy.

Vincent Lover001- You only reviewed yesterday so I guess you do get to read more soon, Hope you like it.

Tokay- I'm glade you like it and I hope you continue to read.  
-well thats all till next time nihht-


	3. Is he protecting me?

Hello I updated this early cause I wont be able to update for the next couple days, I got sick and I kinda snuck on just to give you this XD. Well I am so glade you all like my story It makes me so happy (cries in happieness), well I have not much else so, R&R.

Disclaimer-I wish but I dont... darn fairys wont grant me any wishes, jeesh wish for a butterfly catcher One time... O.o;;;

Warning- YAOI, No flames cause I did warn you unless you have a good argument to back it up with critisism is ok. Not much else. A little ooc'ness but it can't be helped much.

* * *

Think. 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 3: Is he protecting me?

Yusuke awoke sometime later when the sun was just rising to something tickling his nose. He kept his eyes closed feeling extremly tired still. Especially since something strangly warm was wrapped around him adding extra heat. Unfortunantly, that something that made him wake up in the first place kept persisting, and would not allow him peace. Slowly, and with much trouble, he opened his eyes, only to have them widen instantly with shock.

For there, wrapped snuggly against his chest, the very thing keeping him so warm, was Hiei. A peacful look about his face as he breathed evenly against his torso. He realized right away it must have been in Hiei's sleep that he had snuggled up to his chest.

He knew it really ment nothing, and he pondered for a second why that thought hurt him. shaking his head very slowly he ridded the thoughts from starting into that whole thing. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he stared sleepily into the fire demons usually snearing face.He felt a swealing in his chest, and very gently with as little jerking as he could, scooted out from under the fire youkai. Not wanting to embaress Hiei in any way, and also fearing the smaller boy's reaction.

Standing up, he watched Hiei for a second and noticed the slight difference in his face as he frowned in his sleep and curled up into himself, obviously trying to make up for the sudden loss of heat.

Yusuke sighed deeply and winced as he felt his side strain, even though he was still slightly in pain, he smiled at the remebrance of Hiei helping and touching him.

He frowned slightly. _'Should I be having thoughts like this?'_ he asked himself _'He's a guy...'_ He shook his head once more to try and stop the flow of thoughts. Mentaly shrugging, he headed toward the cave. Stopping at the lip he looked back feeling a pair of eyes on his back.

"What do you think your doing?" Hiei asked sitting up sounding quite peeved his patient was up and walking around.

"Oh, I'm better now... I'm just gonna get something." He told a groggie Hiei and set off back into the cave, giving no room for argument.

He went slowly to the water hole in the back straining his eyes in the weak light of the now risen sun. He found the spot where the food was still anchored and kneeled pulling out two more boxes for their early morning meal. He set the rest back in the water, shivering as he wiped them off against his jeans. He stood up grunting as he felt it tear even more. Turning around he was once again greeted by the ever quiet Hiei since he wasn't expecting that you can only guess what happened next.

He jumped, startling Hiei for once who caught him and saved him from falling into the pond again, but upon doing so he lost his own balance and in a last ditch effort to avoid the freezing water he shifted his weight to his back and they both tumbled down to the ground Yusuke on the bottom his eyes tightly shut in pain, untill he noticed something off... He opened his eyes and gasped on top of him was Hiei one knee between his legs and both arms holding him up from slamming down onto Yusuke's currently damaged body... but that is not what made Yusuke gasp.

What did it, was the fact that Hiei's face had landed so close to his own that their lips had ended up meeting eachother in a brief kiss untill Hiei stood up very quickly, a horrified look in his eyes and even in the dim lighting Yusuke could see the dark blush corrupting Hiei's otherwise pale features. His fingers involuntarily went to his lips and he stared up at Hiei, his own blush he knew quit evident.

Hiei, however would not make eye contact and remained standing over him, his eyes darting everywhere. As the awkward silence stretched onward... Yusuke finally became aware of the position he was still in and sat up too quickly managing to pull his nice new wounds, soon to be scars, open. He grimaced and looked up to find Hiei's hand offering help, he took it silently. Neither knew what to say so they kept it that way. Hiei bent down and picked up their meals from where they had been ubruptly thrown.

"... Sorry..." Hiei mumbled after clearing his throat.

"...It's ok, no harm done... You really should make more noise when you walk..." He mumbled back.

And thuse, the awkward silence began again.

"You should be resting..." Hiei repremended, as they came out of the opening and handing Yusuke his breakfast, Hiei hastily shoved the food down. Noticing Yusuke was doing the same. When they had swollowed the last bite, Yusuke sat down setting the empty box next to him.

Hiei set his down with Yusuke's and stood unsure for a second, then finally making up his mind. He jumped up into the tree. Yusuke sighed with half relief and half dissapointment.

"Anything interesting?" He asked after a few hours had gone by, and Yusuke found he could not for the life of him fall asleep, especially not after that kiss no matter if it were an accident or extremly brief he could not get the feel of Hiei's soft, warm lips on his own, out of his mind.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Oh... I can't sleep..." Yusuke whined.

"Want me to knock you out?" Hiei asked slightly sarcastic.

"No, that's okay..." They lapsed into silence once more.

"Wanna play a game?" Yusuke suggested more out of bordom and knowing it would piss Hiei off slightly. Acting normal after all that had happend. He smirked at the prospect.

"No." Hiei answered rather quickly.

"Wanna talk?"

"No." Hiei answered realizing the point of the whole conversation. _'So it's piss Hiei off...? I wonder what brought this game up...'_ Hiei thought.

"Wanna... sing?" He asked nearly laughing at the thought of Hiei singing.

"I'll take that as a no..." He said grinning.

"Hn."

"Wanna kill something?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Yusuke asked knowing where this was going, and that he had won his twisted game of piss the demon off.

"Yes, you. Now shut up I'm trying to observe."

"... Fine... I was done anyways." Yusuke sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, heaving a large sigh he stared up at Hiei's dangling feet. His thoughts drifted off toward the kiss once more and soon... Yusuke found himself asleep, dreaming... at first he hadn't realized he was asleep because everything was the same, only a little fuzzier. He looked up to see if Hiei was still awake and found that no one was there.

He frowned slightly, wondering where the demon had run off to. He stood up, frowning as he noticed now the wierdness of the whole situation and how he didn't hear anything. Not even the wind or wild animals not even his own heart or footsteps as he shifted his weight. Thinking he had gone deaf for some reason or another He panicked "Hiei!" He yelled out and herd his voice echo, his frown deepened "So... not deaf...?" He wondered aloud.

He walked forward a few more steps, not likeing the feel of the place, or the total solitude. He walked toward the cave thinking he would look there first. Slowly poking his head in the cave he spotted Hiei's red orbs glowing in the darkness "There you are... what the hell's going on?" He asked confusion written all over his face.

The eyes remained silent... unblinking, and Yusuke began to feel slight dread "... Hiei...?" No answer. He took a few steps in and the eyes finally blinked but instead of the blank look they held anger and hostility. He jumped back as he felt the black blur come at him but not fast enough for when he looked down he saw and felt the sharp metal run through his chest piercing his heart.

He awoke with a scream gasping for air, he clutched at his chest and hysterically checked it for a wound. Sighing in utter relief, he laid back against the tree and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he almost ran seeing Hiei's ruby red eyes staring into his, only a few inches away. He relaxed when all he saw in the gaze was concern.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked gruffly.

"... Just a really bad nightmare." He said taking another deep breath to calm himself. Hiei looked away when he caught himself staring at Yusuke's lips as they breathed in the soothing air.

"You okay now?" Hiei asked turning his head back to look into the detectives eyes just so he could make sure he wasn't lieing.

Yusuke held back a shiver as he felt the warm breath on his neck. "Yeah... I'll be just fine..." He mumbled looking away.

They both jumped when a small critter ran past, jumping onto Yusuke's head and messing up his hair slightly then ran up into the tree.

"What the hell was that...!" Yusuke nearly yelled feeling slightly panicked.

"I don't know probably a small demon animal..." Hiei informed him.

"Yeah, well it jumps on me again I'll blow its brains out! Bad enough I cant fix it and it looks all crappy... I don't need any animal prints or even more dirt in it." He told him huffily.

Hiei quirked a eyebrow "I think it looks fine."

"... Um... thanks..." Yusuke muttered fiddleing with his fingers.

"I'm going back to bed..." Hiei said and jumped back into his perch.

"Yeah... okay." Yusuke replied. He tried to fall back to sleep but to no avail _'Only one more night...tommorow I can go home.'_ He thought to himself, hoping it would go quickly and without any more happenings.

The night went by very slowly... Every second felt like hours, and Yusuke, much to his dispair, discovered he was not getting any more sleep that night. So the only thing left to do and the thing keeping him awake. He started to think about anything and everything.

First, he thought about school and how it might be faring with out him, then it drifted to Kayko, and how pissed she must be that he left her at the parking lot mall telling her he had a thing to do real quick and he would be back in a second. He flinched knowing he was gonna get slapped really hard for that one, then his thoughts drifted to the only subject he wanted to avoid... Hiei.

_'Do I like Hiei... in a 'not so friendly way'...? Ugh I don't even have to ask' _He thought, touching his lips._'But... he's a guy...well... I cant really help that I'm definantly attracted to him... so who cares about gender...'_ He thought taking it all in rather calmly. ( An-How would you act if you thought you were strait only to discover you have a crush on your classmate who is the same sex? O.o ... That's what I thought... back to the story... )

He opened his chestnut brown eyes, and started to really delve into the newest infraction threatening to change his life completely. _'Well... don't I like Kayko?'_ He asked himself staring up into the heavens and sighing. Turning to his side, he flinched and painfully turned on his back once more. "Great can't even sleep comforatably... stupid demon." He whispered to himself, placing a hand under his head he glared up at the sky. A few minutes went by untill he suddenly noticed something. A bird was flying in circles around their hideout. He sat up, suddenly feeling very uneasy about the bird, and watched it dart off in the direction of the castle. "The heck...?" Yusuke muttered standing up to wake up Hiei.

* * *

End, told you, you would like it and a cliffy I just hate cliffys but I love making them, he he. 

-Reviews-  
Jade Queen of teh Damned - Thank you XD. Here (hands you more)

Shadow Vampiress- Yes he does lol, I guess I am I personally like the later chapters better then the first ones... but then again the later chapters are angstyand I adore angst, well not to angsty... aw heck you'll see what I mean. I read your story and I love it O.O you better update it soon cause I want more (throws milky ways at you).

anime-luney- Oh thank you,actually I like your story, but thats cause it's so lemony actually... all your storys are which is why I like them so much. Keep reviewing (whispers) and update soon k?

KayHiei-Yay you like it thank you.

Hiei's Gothic Angel- It's actually good? You actually like it? It's actually detailed?lol, Yes I notice the mission is rather pointless but I couldn't find any other way other then locking them in a room or cave...(tried the plot) didn't work, thiswas actually only going to go to ch. 6 then splat done, but I hated how it ended and started to write moreon it now there is like8 chapters so far and my brain is stillfull of ideas.And you find out who he is next chapter, and I havn't actually pulled the whole kurama knows him thingy into the mix... oh ideas are storming my brain now... argh to many ways this storycan go, and I'm writing blind with only the plot in mind for ch. 7 up. I would really like to thank you so much for asking me to write this I have had so much fundoing it and I got lotsa reviews(glomps you) Oh long review response sorry for babblingeh he he.

Kit-kit- Thank you.

Miss Kyoshi- Thank you I tried not to make them to ooc and I guess I did an ok job.

Rujutoshi- I know isn't he how did you like this chapter? I loved writing that scene.

shiorifoxiesmom- Thank you, I tried really hard lol.

Thelly-Oh I am already plotting the lemon... actually I already have it half written its just a matter of where to put it.

Taikai no za Kokoro- I update fast especially when I have most of the chapters typed up so far, I usually update between 3-5 days and some times longer when I lose my muse or get bored of the story but no worries that wont happen with this story.

BlackSniper666- I dislike flamers greatly but so far nota one Whoot Yay (does happy dance) But thank you very much.

next update- probably 4 or 5 days... maybe a week depending on if I feel better and my mom gives me enough time to go on.


	4. Are you seriouse?

This chapter isn't as good as I was hoping it would be... O.O;;; sorry

Warning- yaoi, slash, shonin ai. whichever you prefer to call it If you dont like boyxboy pairings do not flame me and tell me it sucks it wont make me stop and it only flames my muse. XD. also cussing and violence. from chapter 4 on completly insane oc.

Disclaimer- I own nothing... or do I... OO;;; no I own nothing (sighs as gun is removed from back)

now on with the story.

* * *

Think. 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 4: Are you seriouse?

"Hiei?" He called out trying to awaken the obviously sleeping demon.

"Hn...What?" Hiei asked back sounding quit irritated at this point.

"I think they might know we're here now..." Yusuke explained hesitantly.

"What?..." Hiei jumped down once more that night to crouch next to Yusuke.

"A bird flew over, a small blue one. Then it flew over toward the castle after circling us a couple times. I have a bad feeling it is telling them we're here right now." Yusuke told him.

"Actually she told me several moments ago." A cheerful voice answered. Both Hieis and Yusukes heads jerked toward the speaker and their eyes grew wide as they recognized the silver hair from the picture. Other then that the man had a smooth face and pale complection three scars marring the left cheek, he was about as tall as Kuwabara, but moved with grace. He wore all white a green sash tied about his waist to compliment the bright color. A blue bird like what Yusuke had told Hiei he had seen was cooeing on the males shoulder as its tiny head was stroked. Hiei noticed a glint of metal and recognized the weapon as a katana on his side, nearly hiden by the sash.

He drew his weapon standing up with Yusuke and placed himself almost directly infront of Yusukes body, causing the detective to blink slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked getting over his confusion and shock quickly.

"I could ask you the very same, you are tresspassing." He told them losing the cheerfulness he had, had a few seconds ago.

"No use in lying to you I guess... Names Yusuke I am a spirit detective. We were sent here to make sure you didn't plan on doing anything to cause trouble..." He told the man.

"And your friend?" The man asked pointing to a stiff and hostile Hiei.

"Hiei." He said bluntly still at the ready to protect or attack if need be.

"Oh, ok." The man smiled and his cheerful personality came back confusing the other two to no ends.

"Do you mind telling us your name?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh Lord Akai at your sevice... well not really at your service I mean..." Akai said confusing himself.

"So are you planning on trouble?" Yusuke asked holding back a laughat the confused expression.

"No I wasn't planning on it... Your boss wouldn't happen to be Koenma would it?" He asked a sneer on his face. Stroking the blue bird on his shoulder he looked intoYusukes eyes with his odd lavander ones.

"What... oh yeah. Why?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Hn..." Hiei growled looked even more suspiciouse and prepared his muscles for attack.

"Well its just that the other day I had one of my messangers send him a letter, explaining that the barrier between the worlds was not strong enough, of course I signed it lord of the eastern castle. That might explain why he expected trouble of me. I assure you though I was just getting sick of all the ningens that wandered throught the openings and weak spots and came to my castle asking where they were I swear I get 10 a day. I don't want to cause trouble If I did I would have done it years ago when I was at my destroy everything stage."

"Well that would explain a lot..." Yusuke mumbled scratching the back of his neck. Hiei relaxed slightly placing the katana back in its sheath, he did not let his grip go just in case.

"Anyways would you like to have tea with me?" Akai asked a grin on his face.

"What... are you seriouse?" Yusuke asked baffled at the childishness this man portrayed.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked." Akai told him frowning slightly he picked the bird off his shoulder. "Wanna pet her?" He asked holding her out for them to see the tiny bird cooed and Yusuke smiled hesitantly he put his arm out to pet the tiny bird, Hiei glared as if the bird were gonna eat him and declined the offer with a wave of his hand.

"Hn. I'll pass." Hiei grumbled crossing his arms tightly against his chest and finally relinquishling his grip on the katana at his side.

"About the tea...?" Akai said "Would you like some? I make a good tea... well I don't my cook does." Akai said pulling the bird back to his shoulder, Yusukes arm dropped and he stared incredulously at the silver haired man.

_'This can't be the cunning cautiouse man kurama was talking about could it?' _"I guess tea wouldn't be to bad." Yusuke said slowly still a little unsure.

"Oh goodie I havn't talked to anyone in weeks." Akai giggled.

"You are a little scary you know that." Yusuke said staring at the obviously mad man.

"I am?... Oh well!" He waved it off. "Onward my fellow companions." He said pointing toward the castle he started forward. Hiei quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Yusuke an aprehensive look in his eye.

Yusuke shrugged and followed.

"Wait Yusuke." Hiei said grabing the other boys wrist he stoped him. Akai looked over his shoulder at them.

"What is it Hiei?" He asked quietly.

"I don't trust him." Hiei seethed glaring at the other man who was currently playing hopscotch on a log. (O.o I know )

"Don't worry about it Hiei he doesn't seem all that evil, just come on do this for me ok?" Yusuke said staring into the others eyes.

Hiei gave him a startled look then looked away blushing and grunting a. 'Hn.'

When they got to the castle following a singing psycopath they stared in aw at the castle, Hiei less obviouse then Yusuke. They entered the door going past the guards who bowed as Akai walked past giggling at them.

"Here we are." Akai said mysteriously standing next to large oak doors he opened them and went through waving the others in. They followed and stared around at the fire light room that held hundreds of books and three plush chairs around a fire place that held roaring flames warming up the large room.

"Hey Miss please get us three glasses of tea." Akai said to a small little girl, she smiled and shuffled out of the room. "Please sit." Akai offered sitting down in one of the seats.

Yusuke sat and Hiei reluctantly sat as well on his left, still very suspiciouse.

"Hmmm... Now that were here... I think you two make a lovley couple." Akai grinned at their shocked expressions.

"We're... not..." Yusuke stuttered. Hiei only glared at the man.

"Oh your not, I thought by the way he was protecting you... Oh well You would still be lovley together don't you agree little fluffy?" He asked his bird who only cooed and closed its eyes.

"...Fluffy?" Yusuke asked trying to change the subject from the very uncomforatable one it was currently headed in.

"Oh yes, I love the name so I decided to name her fluffy." He giggled as the bird cooed into his hair.

"What time is it?" Hiei asked startling Akai who as of now had really not heard him speak.

"Wow for a small guy you have a very scary voice!" Akai said tapping his feet on the ground. Hiei glared at him touching the hilt of his katana. Yusuke caught his eye.

"Hn." He said looking away and pulling his hands away back to his lap.

"... It's 3 A.M." Akai answered noticing the silent exchange.

"Your tea sir." The little girl from earlier said setting the plate of tea down on a coffie table that neither had noticed before. Akai thanked the girl and she left. He picked one of the glasses up and took a sip. Yusuke picked one up as well and Hiei only glared at it.

"Hiei..." Yusuke whispered at him. Hiei turned his glare to him and slowly picked up the tea glaring at it icily he took a sip then set it in his lap both hands curled around it welcoming the warmth.

"Aw see what I mean." Akai giggled when he got glares from the both of them. "Don't see why you don't just kiss each other and get it over with." He smirked at the blush on Yusukes face and Hiei who averted his gaze.

"Aw you already did!" He giggled kicking his legs in the air.

"I"ll kill you!" Hiei growled jumping at the laughing man.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled jumping up and standing in front of the suddenly sober lord.

"Hn." Hiei ground out, sitting down stiffly and glaring a hole in the floor.

"I don't think it would be very wise if we stayed any longer we should probably better be getting a hold of Koenma anyways..." Yusuke said bowing apoligetically to Akai.

"Oh." Akai mumbled sounding sad.

Yusuke suddenly felt very alert. He felt Hiei stiffen behind him as well.

"I really don't want you to go..." Akai started. "So you have to stay." He smirked.

"What are you talking about you can't make us stay here?" Yusuke frowned confused.

"Oh but I can." His smirk widened as Yusukes vision started to blur.

"What the hell did you do?" Hiei ground out when his vision also started to become odd he stood up ready to attack, and immediatly regretted the action as he stumbled and fell to his knees. He vaugly saw Yusuke fall to the floor.

"I poisoned your drinks I told you I was getting bored and you two are so much fun you can be my friends now." Hiei herd him say before he too passed out.

* * *

Ok after all that wait I didn't get much of the shonin ai thingy in here but next chapter hopefully I can fit more in and hey theres more of a plot now eh he he XD;;; well R&R people it makes me happy. 

-Reviews-

ShadowVampiress- eh I have no clue why he is taking it so calmly eh he he I never really thought that lets just say um... he has always suspected or something... I dunno maybe I will figure that out and fit it in later. Thank you for reading and reviewing mine and I still can't wait for the update of yours XD!

TaikainozaKokoro- I think that is how you spell it I'm not a very good speller lol.

anime-luney- Maybe she will and maybe she wont O.o (evil knowing smile) he he he

shiorifoxiesmom- Yes sexual frustration (nods head) XD;;; or not.

KayHiei- Oh his dream does play a part sort of a look in the future just a very vaugue look like it doesn't really... well just continue to read this and you will find out what it has to do with anything. And about the kiss that part was supposed to go completly different and they wern't gonna kiss but I decided (and was really bored) to rewrite that chapter and POOF I wrote it.

kit-kit- I know and I again left you at the beginning of where it was getting good, sorry it's just I dunno I felt like making you guys squirm lol. not really I just thought it was the best area to end at.

thelly- Oh there is already 8 chapters currently written and by the way all these ideas are hitting me you can expect a few more then that, about the shonin ai I really tried to fit some in this chapter and couldn't really find much of an area to do so but next chapter there is plenty of oprotunity so I am adding a few good scenes XD!

bressybrez- thank you for reviewing and I am sorry I ended at that area it was just the best part to do so.

Miss Kyoshi- yes they did and I loved writting that scene.

next update- in a few days cause this ones kinda short and it took me a while to get it up I was procrastinating cause I really didn't like how this chapter went and I was sick and grounded off of here though... I still went on... R&R please and thank you.


	5. Dolls Oo?

Here it is chapter 5 It's wierd I warn you now Akai is a very very wierd oc I don't know what the heck made me write an oc like him but oh well I like him I can write the most insane sentances it's very entertaining actually. If their are any spelling or grammer mistakes please tell me cause I am at my mom's house and she doesn't have microsoft word XD. thank you.

Warning- Lime/ citrusy whatever scene this chapter YAOI BoyxBoy pairing dont like that then leave at once DX. cussing and sorta blood O.o

Disclaimer- I had owned it... in my dreams but not really cause I don't have good dreams... unless they are day dreams then I own it and it's all about Yaoi and yeah... if you havn't figured it out now I don't own it and sadly I don't think I ever will (sigh)

* * *

Think. 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 5: Dolls O.o?

Yusuke awoke to light once more shining painfully into his eyes he sat up groggily, putting his hand to his head when it began to pound mercilessly. "Hangover... No... I don't think so..." He mumbled eyes still squeezed shut trying to rid himself of the painful throb.

"Awake?" Hiei asked, Yusuke opened his eyes slowly trying to get them used to the bright light.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked looking around he saw they were in some sort of play room the windows and doors were covered in small scraps of papers baring strang markings Yusuke quickly assesed they were wards obviously to keep them in. There were dolls and teddy bears strewn about on the spaciouse carpeted room, board games filled a bookcase on the far left wall. A large bed took up one corner, and next to the bed was the door.

"That man poisoned us." Hiei said coldly glaring around himself. "Took my katana and your communicator too."

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"The poison effected me slightly slower so I asked him. Then when I awoke I checked your pockets to try and get a hold of Koenma." He explained not noticing the blush on Yusukes cheeks.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke whispered after a few seconds of terse silence.

"Wait and see." Hiei told him.

Yusuke sighed and stood up going to the window he tried opening it only to pull back when he felt it burn him. Ignoring Hieis eyes on him he went to the door and tried that only to have the same result. "Well this sucks." He finally stated sitting back on the floor next to Hiei who only shrugged and looked away.

"Yusuke?" Hiei said softly after a few minutes went by.

Yusuke turned toward him wondering what the other could want. "Yeah."

"I... it's nothing... nevermind." Hiei said looking down. Yusuke stared at him a few seconds then smirked.

"Hiei?" He started.

Hiei looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Did you... enjoy... that kiss?" He asked only blushing very slightly.

"Hn." Hiei grunted looking away. "It wasn't a real kiss only an... accident."

"Do you... want a real kiss?" Yusuke asked scoooting a little closer.

"What?" Hiei asked astounded that Yusuke was making a move on him.

"You heard me." Yusuke grabbed Hieis arm and pulled him into a deep breath takingly soft kiss, Hiei gasped shocked slightlyquickly getting over it hemelted against the otherwhena tongue slipped into his mouth, he pushed backgrabbing onto Yusukes shoulders trying to regain some dominance and their tongues battled together inHiei's mouthuntill they both had to pull away gasping for air.

"Much better." Yusuke mumbled His eyes hooded, Hiei smirked andpulled him into another kiss before they had recovered. He slowly laid Yusuke down gaining dominance, mindfull of his injuries. His handsspread over Yusukes clothed chest, he got a sudden urgewanting to tear the fabric off he tugged at the fabric sliding his hands under roaming his fingers over the unbandaged skin.

Yusuke ran his hands through Hieis hair revealing in the softness of the gravity defying locks. Hiei broke the kiss off and started to trail his lips down Yusukes neck nuzzling the nook andsmirking when he heard a moan. He started to lift the shirt up and offwhile Yusuke gasped for breath,when they were both startled by the sounds of feet outside the door, they both jerked apart andstraightened upthen smoothed out their rumpled features.

The door opened with a creak and they both watched silently Yusuke wearing a faint blush and Hiei glaring angrily at thedooras Akai entered now wearing a red long sleved shirt, black pants, and a light purple sash holding his hair back.

"Why hello my little kittens!" He said clapping his hands the blue bird flew into the room seconds before the door closed and landed softly on Akais shoulder.

Yusuke stared at him at a loss for words while Hiei glared promising death in his cold gaze, at being interrupted and poisoned.

"Aw, are you mad at me? Oh poo." Akai pouted.

"What do you think? I mean you did abduct us and are still holding us against our will, do you expect us to be ecstatic?" Yusuke asked growing angry with each word.

"Ah ah ah." Akai warned waving a finger at him. "Don't get mad or I just might have to punish you."

"What is wrong with you?" Yusuke asked steaming.

"Nothing." Akai grinned. "Now for our first game lets play dolls." His grin widened.

Yusuke gaped at him and Hiei's glare hardened.

"How about not?" Yusuke replied.

"Now someone's being a poor sport." Akai glared sticking his tongue out childishly.

"No I just dont wanna play a game with you." Yusuke answered standing up, Hiei stood up as well still glaring hatefully at Akai.

"...Your mean." Akai said angrily and actually looked as if he was about to cry. The bird on his shoulder squawked and flew up into the rafters securing the room. "I think I will punish you." He said glaring he took out a remote and pushed a button. One second Yusuke was standing up the next he had fallen back into Hieis arms his body felt on fire. Seconds felt like hours then to Yusukes relief the pain aparated and he was left with only the memory. Stumbling to stand up he held on to Hieis arm for support. Strengthening slightly at the warm contact.

"W...What.. the... hell...?" Yusuke said between labored breaths.

"It's on your arm." Akai told him yawning into his hand.

Yusuke looked down at his arm and saw the braclet, glinting innocently pale blue back at him, he released his hold on Hiei and saw him check his arm as well. Glaring when he too found the same tormenting device placed snugly against his flesh.

"There now you have to play with me." Akai huffed crossing his arms.

"You asshole...!" Hiei started, but was cut off as he too felt the searing ache travel through every fiber of his body.

Yusuke helped him back up. They both glared angrily at Akai as he stood smugly before him. "Are you all done with your tantrums now?" Akai asked moving around the room he picked up three porcelin dolls handing one to each of them he smiled warmly.

"Isn't this a girly game." Yusuke asked snearing at his doll.

"So?" Akai asked sitting down. "Criss cross apple sauce." He told them motioning for them to sit. Yusuke sat slowly knowing there was nothing more he could do. Hiei stood arms crossed, and his doll being held only by its neck.

"Sit!" Akai said to Hiei when he still hadn't sat. Hiei glared at him with all his will and finally sat when he caught Yusukes pleading eyes. He grumbled a few curses and squeezed the dolls neck a little tighter. They played with the dolls for about an hour untill finally someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Akai asked in a giddy voice brushing the pale dolls golden locks with his fingers.

The little girl from the other day popped her head in, and swiftly made her way over to them handing Akai a note she left just as quickly.

"Oh! It's from your boss Koenma." He grinned and ripped the letter open. "Let my detectives go willingly or they will be taken by force." Akai pouted once more that day.

"That's so mean and just when I was having fun."

"Well are you gonna let us go then?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh I have a much better idea!" Akai giggled and started to clap his hands together.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growled.

"It says right here if I dont comply by tommorow they will send two of their best detectives and destroy me! soooo..." He paused and looked at them. "I will use one of you to fight back, now which one should I do... I know Yusuke or no... Hiei!" He told them. They stared at him in shock.

"You can't make him fight." Yusuke said slowly thinking Akai might be a little slow.

"Oh, but I can." Akai grinned and pushed one more button opening a small trap door directly below Yusuke who's eyes widened and no sound escaped his lips before he disapeared into the dark hole. Hiei stood up swiftly to try and catch him only to find the hole had dissapeared.

"Were the hell did you make him go? You bring him back right now!" Hiei growled icily at Akai who only smirked.

"Cooperate, or your lover friend dies, got it?" Akia said leaving the room before Hiei could attack.

* * *

(No it's not over just a sceen change XD ) 

Yusuke sat up and found himself in pitch blackness, not a light anywhere. He scrambled to his feet and searched with his hands desperatly trying to find some source of light. He came to a bend and found a sliver of light on the other side, he traveled closer to it and stood directly before a bathroom. He creaked the door open extremely confused at the moment and used the glaring light of the all white bathroom to illuminate the rest of the room.

He found he was in a decent sized bedroom about the size of the last room he had occupied a bed took up the far left wall on the opposite side was a closet opened partially it showed hundreds of different outfits, next to that was a desk filled to the brink of combustion, full of books and loose leaf documents. When he looked a little farthar to the right he found the door and it was wardless.

He went toward it and was just about to open the door when something on the other side started to turn the knob. He jumped back a few feet and stared wide eyed at the door as it slowly opened to reveal Akai grinning at him.

"Good day to you." Akai said stepping into the room he closed and locked the door. Yusuke took a few more steps back already feeling quit nervous about the whole situation he eyed Akai with a weary eye.

"Where am I now?" He whispered unable to make his voice any louder in his sudden bout of fright.

"My room." Akai's grin widened to impossible lengths when Yusuke's eyes darted around.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to use you to get your fire baby to agree to fight for me." Akai explained twirling his thick hair into his fingers.

"He won't do it." Yusuke told him firmly.

"Oh, he will you don't even realize how much that little man adores you." Akai chuckled softly. "Almost makes you sick." His laughter increased and eventually died out.

Yusuke took another step back and his eyes widened when he realized what he had backed into. The bed. He fell back onto it with a start when Akai jumped at him.

Grimmacing as once more, in less then 24 hours his wound reopened, he pushed away from the over ecstatic demon man.

To slow however, for when he went to push up Akai straddled him and stuck his head into the crook of Yusukes neck where his breaths came evenly, Yusuke held his own breath in pain and uncomfortableness, after a few minutes and when he began to feel like his lungs would burst any second he let it all out in one slow exhale.

"What are you doing?" He rasped wincing as he finally felt the warm substance of blood on his side.

"Cuddling." Akai mumbled then sat up still stradling him "I smell blood." He said sniffing the air.

"Yeah well..." Yusuke started suddenly feeling slightly dizzy.

"Oh, I see now why he was protecting you." Akai said a real smile gracing his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke mumbled feeling very tired at this point and not even caring about the situation he was in.

"You're injured. Duh." Akai rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled Yusuke's shoes off, and Yusuke didn't put much of a fight up unable to move much without having white spots corrupt his vision. Akai scooted him to the side of the bed and pulled a blanket over him, Yusuke stared at him confused.

"Don't want my little play mate to get sick and die on me." Akai explained before Yusuke closed his eyes unable to keep them open anymore he felt Akai exit the room and the woosh of air as the door closed then, he fell asleep.

* * *

Ah yes a good little lime, sorta chapter not much but you know not a whole lot can happen at once I really don't want to rush anything and so thats all you get for now... Imight rewrite the next few chapters and make them a little better so it's not to much angst and all that... or maybe I will keep it as is and just quicken up the later chapters so they can have mad passionant (ahem) yeah you know XD. Well again I only liked this chapter cause one it strengthens the plot and two I got to write the kissing scene I will probably rewrite that part at least 3 or 4 times before I post this but oh well. lol.

R&R it makes me happy and write more for without your reiews you would have never gotten the shonin ai lime scene XD.

A slight warning to all who havn't noticed but their is going to be one sided Akai Yusuke DX I know I know I don't like it either but I have to do it or the plot dies lol. Do not worry Akai does die... I think... XD;;; and Yusuke** does** get together with Hiei in the end... That should be obviouse by the pairings at the begining so I am not giving away the plot just warning you.

**!QUESTION! Who do you want to bedominant in the relationship Hiei or Yusuke? Or both (like they switch...)? o.O**

-Reviews-  
ShadowVampiress- I know he is XD I agree if Yusuke just listened once in a while he might avoid these situations, I hope you update your story soon, Your welcome and thank you for reading mine.

shiorifoxiesmom- Yes... that's it Yusuke is destracting him XD;;; lol.

TaikainozaKokoro- How did you know XD? O.o you'll see he he.

KayHiei- I can notreveal that information lol.ifyou keepreading you will find out. Heres the next chapter I hope you like it.

MissKyoshi- I know isn't he,this chapter he is really wierdI did this chapterafterI was done watching my little sister she likes dolls lol I thought it was funny... O.o I dunno I kinda like this chapter better then the last cause of the lime lol... what about you? XD;

Sisi-cat-chan- I have a friend like him toovery hyper and says the wierdest things though I don't know if he plays with dolls...

Jessica-Thanks for reviewing I addedmore hope you like it.

kit-kit- He was inspired by my totaly awsome old best friend lol. And he was freaky as well.

anime-luney- I wanna read that my dads supposed to buy it for me but I doubt he will, I read the chapter I loved it and thanks for reviewing again.

Hiei'sGothicAngel-(ch.3)I know the nightmare was wierd XD. You didn't sound bossy at all, You only asked and I am so glad you did I love writing this it's fun though I guess it is a little wierd.  
Yes they kissed I loved writing that scene and this one though it's a little wierd cause I didn't know how to aproach it and I was like hmmm... yeah anyways I wanted them to go farther but again I didn't want them to go to far cause I don't want to rush their relationship and just have it all about lust lol.  
I don't care if your ranting I love long reviews they make me happy though short reviews do too but the longer the better XD. Thank you for your continued reviews I love them and it's a good thing you did review cause I said to myself I will not update till she reviews then the same day you did but I had to get off the internet cause my mom had just pulled up so I am doing it now while my mom is out on buisness.  
(ch4) Thank you I have really come to enjoy the pairing as well I used to hate the pairing it was Hiei Kurama only now I havecome to like Hiei Yusuke more O.O amazing huh? lol. Thank you for liking the plot I was starting to think it sucked but all the good reviews tells me other wise.  
I know I tried to make him all evil at first then I hated it so I tried seriouse then hyper and evil and it worked I guess, I hated making him poison them but that was the only way I could do it without him beating them up and I don't want to do that. XD.  
Thank you, I have trouble with that adding an e at the ends of words where it's not needed.

little-yaoi-lover- Hey you revealed my identity you butt head lol. Yes I am still grounded but sh... if no one tells I wont get into trouble for being on. XD!

next update- 3/4 days maybe more or less depending on when I get a chance next.


	6. Why did it have to be you?

It took me a while to update cause one, I was procrastinating two I had a lot of crap going on and three I'm supposed to be grounded lol.

It only gets more angsty and wierd from here. I shall warn you now there will be some bad or worse stuff in later chapters especially chapter 8 but untill now I hope you continue to read this if you dont like that type of stuff I will warn you when it is gonna get bad... yeah anyways don't want to reveal to much so yeah. R&R .

**Dominant votes-**

**Hiei- 2**

**Yusuke- 3**

Warning- Yoai no Lime or anything this chapter DX A brief kiss at the end but thats it. Lots of angst and blood and just sadness that almost made me cry to write aw poor Yusuke and Hiei don't hurt me it had to be done eh he he violence and cussing.

Disclaimer- I own it it's mine oh yes it is... (wakes up) damn guess not... (sigh) I own the plot (I think) and the oc character though I don't much care for him...he he

* * *

Think. 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 6: Why did it have to be you?

Hiei stood in the middle of the room where he had been left, sometime later in the night waiting for something or anything to happen, when nothing had happened after several hours he had finally given up waiting, and sat on the bed. He knew exactly who koenma was going to send and it hurt him that he would have to fight them, knowing that there was almost no hope, even if he did live, he would not be allowed to live much longer, for if they were to ever escape Hiei would be imprisoned and automatically executed for the attempted murder of two humans or one human and a half human.

Thats the way it goes, even so he knew he would fight, he had realised it the other day when they had kissed that he did have feelings for the stubborn detective and they weren't the normal friendly kind. He wouldn't call it love for he really had no clue what love was so, he decided to say he had a very strong attraction to the other man.

He aso didn't find it odd that he liked another boy, because he used to have what he thought to be a crush on Kurama, after a few weeks of questioning himself, he had confronted kurama about it and they finally did go out for a while.

after a while Hiei had found he did not like Kurama the way he had thought he had liked him, he found he more thought of him like he did Yukina, he wanted to protect them from harm, but not have a romantic relationship. Kurama had felt the same and they had talked about it, and they had stopped dating. No hurt feelings at all. When he thought of Yusuke however he knew it was different in that he wanted to kiss him again.

His hands went to his face and he rubbed his eyes. _'how do I fight kurama?' _He asked to himself, sighing, he sat staring out the window, thoughts wirling through his mind at a speed he couldn't keep up with._ 'I have to. I have no choice.' _He grimaced and shut his eyes tightly pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The sun started to rise almost to quickly for Hiei's taste and he knew, soon he would have to fight his first friend. _'I can...do it without killing them' _He made up his mind he would harm them to unconciousness knowing someone would come and help them, he just knew it was going to be hard to hurt them in the first place.

He stood up awaiting Akai or someone to come and take him away, he didn't have to wait long. Akai came in, a questioning look in his eye when Hiei nodded and looked away he grinned and lead the way outside. "Don't try anything funny or else he won't live... or I'll make him wish he was dead." Akai shrugged.

Hiei glared at him wishing him dead on the spot. "I bet you have noticed you have not been able to use your speed or other abilities..." Akai started Hiei looked at him, curiously almost. "It's because of the ward, now I will tell you something before I take it off. Yusuke is in my room on my bed if I die a button gets pushed by one of my comrades and he gets impaled through the heart, got it?" Hiei nodded slowly, and Akai removed the blue ward.

Hiei looked around and noticed they were right outside the castle.

"Hiei!" he herd Kuwabara yell, he looked over to see both Kuwabara and Kurama standing there confused looks in there eyes.

Akai handed him his katana. "Have at it." He smiled.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei looked at them and didn't know what to say.So he attacked bringing Kuwabara down with one swing of his sword giving him no time to try and defend himself.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked backing up he took out his rose whip.

"I'm sorry..." Hiei whispered on the verge of tears he attacked, Kurama jumped out of the way of the deadly attack seconds before it impaled him, shock in his eyes.

Hiei kept up the attacks while Kurama continued to dodge with one hard blow Hiei nicked Kuramas side deeply, Kurama fell to the ground on one knee and looked up at Hiei dispair in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Hiei said before he closed his eyes and brought the sword down. They snapped open when he herd someone shout out and everything froze.

"Yusuke..." Hiei whispered before everything came into focus, Kurama was looking at Yusuke who was standing in front of him Hieis katana sticking into his chest, blood spilling from his mouth as he gasped for air his eyes tightly shut in pain.

"W...Why...Why?" Hiei asked over and over again falling to his knees he removed the katana and held Yusukes trembling body to his own.

* * *

(Only scene change Pov thingy) 

Yusuke awoke to sunlight and the sound of a bird squaking he opened his eyes slowly and sat up cringing as he felt the caked on blood crack. He looked around him and for a minute forgot where he was untill he saw the blue bird, fluffy staring at him curiously. He got up off the bed and looked around, it was then he saw the door open. For a second he was startled.

"why did he leave it open?" He asked himself he looked down and realized something even more peculiar, the ward thing that had been on his arm the other day was gone. Feeling even more confused he made up his mind and siezed the oportunity before him. He threw on his shoes then walking out the door he snuck down the hall, becoming more and more suspiciouse in the silence. He made his way to the entrance hearing the sounds of yells and battle. He opened the door blinking rapidly in the bright light.

He saw Akai staring obviously amused at the battle. It was then he noticed Kuwabara on the ground a obviously painful wound on his chest, but Yusuke knew he was still alive by the feel of his ki.

He looked more to the left and saw Kurama dodging a swift blow to the side. He started forward knowing if he shot off his shotgun he could solve the problem, and also knowing he couldn't do it. He saw Hiei finally get a hit in and Kurama went down, he started to run and right before the katana could enter Kuramas chest he jumped in the way catching Kuramas shocked expression, he yelled out as the firey pain shot through him and the katana pierced his own chest.

Yusuke closed his eyes in pain when he opened them he saw Hieis shocked face then the guilt and anger and fear hit and he was grabbing out the sharp obejct and pulling Yusuke tightly to him. He kept asking why and Yusuke wanted to answer. So he told him.

* * *

(Only scene change Pov thingy) 

"Because... I didn't... want... you to... kill... your best... friend... because... of me..." Yusuke said slowly between gasps and blood, he passed out.

Hiei was vaguely aware of Kurama standing up and Kuwabara shifting and sitting up looking around himself confused untill he saw Yusuke and Hiei. He set Yusuke down slowly and glared at his hands then picking up the katana where he had dropped it he stood up, his gaze turned toward Akai who was staring in amusment at everything.

"You had this all planned out didn't you...?" Hiei started whipping the unshed tears from his eyes. "You knew I wouldn't actualy kill them so you thought it would be funny to make me kill him?" He accused.

Akai tilted his head to the side and started to cackle. That was the last straw for Hiei who lost it and in a flurry of red he had attacked and shredded the insane lord to pieces. Blood and clothing soaked the ground the laughter still ringing in the silence, his eyes where dull red filled with anger and hostility like in Yusukes dream. Hiei wanted to hurt something he wanted more blood and at the moment the blood he wanted the most was his own.

He had killed the very thing he had been trying to protect and now, he was alone again and he was going to be executed and for what? He didn't even help Yusuke out he killed him. Hiei stood staring blankly at the grass that was stained with the smell of copper a blue feather floated down before his face and he crumpled to his knees. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jerked from the soft touch.

"Hiei... he's not dead..." Kurama told him scared for the small demon who seemed beyond hope as of the moment.

Hieis head jerked up toward Yusukes body he ran as fast as he could over to him, picking him up he glared at the other two.

"Genkai's." Was all he said before he dissapeared a load far bigger then himself resting in his arms. When he got to Genkai's he found Yukina standing outside, quickly going inside after he saw she noticed him he set Yusuke down on one of the futons in the back room,Yukina ran in seconds later and had Hiei help remove Yusukes shirt. She remained quiet asking no questions, she whipped as much blood up, with her apron, as she could trying to see the extent of the damage.

Finally she placed her hands over the wound and started to heal him, about halfway done she started to falter, she was just about to tell Hiei she couldn't do anymore when she felt a sudden boom of energy fill her looking over in shock she saw Hiei look at her his hand resting softly on her shoulder she smiled warmly and continued her work.

When Yusuke was fully healed and only sleeping to retreave all the blood he had lost, Hiei stood up and left the room as silently as he had come. Yukina looked down at Yusukes pale face and sighed wrapping him up in blankets she sat down beside him.

Kurama and Kuwabara saw Hiei heading off away from the dojo, but before they could yell out he had dissapeared. Both of them were still very confused on what was going on. However they both needed medical help so they entered the dojo to find Yusuke asleep and Yukina beside him she looked up at them and made an **oh** face then quickly ushered them down to sit. Healing both of them she fell exaughsted next to Yusukes softly breathing form.

"You healed us fully?" Kuwabara said confused.

"Oh, Hiei gave me extra energy so I was able to use the last of it to heal you... what happened anyway?" She asked looking over at Yusuke.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kurama said weaving a hand through his messy hair.

"Try us." Genkai said startling them.

"Ok well..." Kurama started and told the whole story of what they saw and knew had happened. Yusuke awoke a few moments after and filled in the rest. Kurama left to go look for Hiei and Yusuke much to the frustration of the others followed soon after asking to be left alone for a few.

Hiei was sitting in a high up tree awaiting the inevitable he knew he was going to be executed, he had attacked and nearly killed all three of the other detectives he had definantly broken his paroll and he felt he deserved to go to hell, or limbo or wherever they sent him. He blamed himself for everything.

_'I should have stopped us from going I should have known something was wrong_.' He thought begrugingly.

"Hiei." He herd someone yell looking down he saw Kurama, wincing he jumped down. He looked at the ground and remained silent.

"Yusuke woke up, he explained everything." Kurama told him trying to ease the others suffering.

Hiei continued to stare at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him Hiei?" Kurama asked tilting Hiei's chin up.

Hiei looked at him his eyes filled with guilt. "I didn't know..." Hiei whispered.

"It's ok Hiei he doesn't blame you and we don't blame you." Kurama told him.

"You should!" Hiei yelled slapping the hand away. "I don't deserve kindness I almost killed you."

"Hiei...You had a reason." Kurama told him despreatly trying to make Hiei see.

"No... He got away he didn't need my help I didn't have to do anything...I should have realized his plot earlier..." Hiei rambled growing angrier at himself each passing second.

"Just stop it Hiei!" Kurama yelled, Hiei looked up at him.

"Yes please Hiei I did need you and I don't blame you." Yusuke said from behind Hiei who twirled around.

"Why didn't you shoot me or hurt me why did you let me hurt you?" Hiei asked confused and angry.

"I couldn't do it." Yusuke answered honestly.

"I can't hurt you either..." Hiei told himrunning up to him he kissed him briefly on the lips,then before anyone could say anything he had dissapeared. "I will never hurt you again Yusuke untill I can forgive myself I can never be with you." Hiei said running off to the portal to the makai jumping through it he started his mission toward forgivness, not knowing when or how he would know he had gotten there, what he did know however was that one day he would return and when that happened it would be for the better.

Yusuke remained in the clearing touching his lips staring off into the distance that Hiei had run,tears dancing in his vision of which he refused to let fall.

* * *

well thats that huh, told you I didn't like how this ended so thats why I continued it instead of making a sequil later on, I will warn you again it is not happy again for a while I mean it sorta is like there is some laughing and stuff but there is a lot more angst. Then later probably ch. 9 or 10 their will be lots of fighting and stuff like that then after that their will be no more oc I think... anyways by that time everything may be happy and all and I can make funny chapters. lol. but I am expecting 11-15 maybe less maybe more chapters just so you know now. Updates after ch. 7 will probably be slower since I am writting them from the top of my head and I didn't have it all written down first. But no worrys I am not writting blind I know exactly where this is going it's just writting the inbetween that is killing me I keep getting stuck not knowing if I should write a certain part or what not anyways this is getting really long so I will see you when I post the next chapter. R&R it makes me real happy like. XD. 

-Reviews-

Taikai no za Kokoro- XD Yes hott boys are the best lol. I am getting more votes for Yusuke so that's probably who will be dominant.

anime-luney- I read it but I couldn't review my computer is all messed up and sometimes thinks the review thingy is a pop up so it wont let me I tried again last night when I got home and it wouldn't let me again so I will review yours as soon as it lets me.

shiorifoxiesmom- Aw isn't that easy XD! I hope you like how this went...

KayHiei- I know I am evil (evil grin) And I know he's funny I like him sorta not anymore though... well... yeah... lol.

ShadowVampiress- Yeah he does lol I loved your review that was funny and made me giggle O.o lol I took a long while to update cause I was kinda procrastinating but I hope the chapter is ok...

kit-kit- I know XD; I was thinking that Hiei should be dominant but a lot of people are voteing on Yusuke no worries though I will somehow find a way to make everyone happy.

MissKyoshi- lol another Hiei person. Thanks for liking the lime I rewrote it like... (thinks) three or four times and I still thought it could be better but oh well...

Sisi-cat-chan- O.o I couldn't imagine my friend or Akai after sugar... that would be... interesting... hmm... XD

CursedMoonBlade- Another hmmm. Thanks for likeing it this is the longest I have waited to update and hopefully I don't do this again...

Kairi922- You know how Yoko was all vain as he got older well I just had it where Akai got very childish as he got older his mind reverted back to childhood or something so he's insane lol. I didn't really think of that so yeah...

VincentLover001- That's ok I don't rush people to read this I know some people out their actually do have lives (sigh) XD I like that idea hey thats how I could make everyone happy you know Yusuke dominant first then Hiei being dominant Thanks I hope that's ok if I use that idea maybe even the kink too XD! lol. Thats ok too the sucking up it makes me happy lol.

Update- In a few days 3/4


	7. Silent screams of agony

You will be suprised this chapter because I am doing the unexpected read and you will find out why he he he...

Warning- Yaoi shonin ai one sided Akai /Yusuke... yeah it's pretty bad on that part for the next two chapters... Harsh (cussing pretty bad too) language sorta... kidnapping yada yada

Disclaimer- I wished for it on my birthday but never got the wish granted so I still don't own it and sadly unless I am somehow way distantly related and the only living relation of the real owner and they mysteriously die and in there wills it says to give it to me, I never will and I am thinking that is a one in a6 billionchance that would ever happen so it probably wont (cries)

* * *

Think. 

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 7: Silent screams of agony.

After Hiei had run off to god only knows, Kurama had helped usher a trembling Yusuke back to the dojo where he stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"Yusuke." Kuwabara started trying to coax the silent boy out of his shock.

"If I had hurt him... what would have happened then?" Yusuke asked looking at the 4 on-lookers with anguish.

"I really don't know." Kurama told him.

"He... He left because... I let him hurt me... I have to find him I have to fix this It's my fault so I have to..." Yusuke raved before Kuwabara smacked him across the face hard stopping his rambles instantly and caused him to glare angrily at the relieved boy.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled for a brief moment turning back into his confident quick tempered self.

"You need to snap out of it man, we have no clue where he is so their's no point in getting yourself killed looking." Kuwabara told him softly.

"He will come back Yusuke I am sure of that." Kurama encouraged.

"How can you be so confident?" Yusuke whispered looking away his fingers absentmindedly slicked through his hair and he grimaced at the feel of sweat and grime. "Don't answer that I just want to go home."

"Ok... We'll take you." Kuwabara said, Kurama nodded in agreement. The walk to Yusukes humble abode was long and tensly silent. No one knew what to say. Kuwabara broke the silence by tripping over a fire hydrant making Kurama giggle and Yusuke crack a slight grin.

A couple more minutes went by.

"So..." Kurama started. "How did you and Hiei come to find you liked eachother?" Yusukes head swiveled toward him in silent surprise.

"You what!" Kuwabara started, but shut his mouth at Kuramas glare.

"I... we never really talked about anything... **I** realised I liked him... a couple weeks ago... but... it got stronger when I was around him all the time. Things happened but...then all this shit happens and I..." Yusuke trailed off.

"... Hiei has liked you a while now too, though he would never admit it, until now. I have seen the looks he gives you when we are in battle." Kurama told him the ghost of a smile wrapped around his lips. "He is very smitten with you."

"I realise that now... but what do I do? Do I just wait? And what about Kayko and my Mom and everyone?" Yusuke asked his eyes suddenly going wide at the thought of telling Kayko he had fallen in love with another man, mentally flinching at the images he shook his head to clear it.

"You can tell them when you are ready. And with Kayko I think she will understand." Kurama explained a knowing smile on his face, Yusuke decided not to ask.

"And you blabber mouth!" Yusuke started stopping suddenly and pointing a finger right in Kuwabaras face. "Say a word about this to anyone and I will pulverize you. Got it?" Yusuke threatened.

Kuwabara nodded, and gulped at Yusukes sudden splurg of anger.

They finally made it to Yusukes apartment and dropped him off, They asked if he wanted company, but he had politly declined them saying he needed time to think. So they left. He crawled over the mess in the living room and brushed papers and empty cans of all sorts of alcohol off his bed, then taking one of his only un-alcohol soaked blankets he shut off the light curling into a tight ball, staring blankly out at the setting sun through the wide windows.

Suddenly he bolted up noticing out of the edge of his eye a blue bird, perching itself right out his window it twitered softly staring at him with myschiefiouse black eyes. Before flying away leaving a single blue feather to drop through the open window onto his carpet, picking it up with trembling hands he recognized the softness and texture right away.

"Akai?" He whispered before running into the bathroom to shower, change, and get ready. He obviously had bigger problems then Hiei going missing, like finding out how his **'friend'** had managed to survive being shredded into a million pieces, and what he wanted.

* * *

(change pov thingy) 

Hiei jumped from another tree avoiding another arrow from piercing his heart, he sneered down at the pathetic advesary and went for the kill, slicing the panicked demon to bits. He whiped the blood from his blade and continued to walk aimlessly around, He sighed as the sun began to set and finally recognized where he was, looking around he could see Yusukes stuff and smell his blood.

He walked over and softly touched one of the blood soaked articals, bringing it to his face he sniffed in the deliciouse aroma. He brought it away from him disgusted in himself for forgetting the purpose of this already, grabbing the bag he stuffed the shirts back inside, totaly forgetting about the food still hidden deep within the cave preserved by the refreshingly cold lake.

He continued to walk till the moon was high in the sky, suddenly feeling exaughsted he jumped into the nearest tree and fell into a shallow sleep katana ready for atack, just incase.

(change again XD)

* * *

After Yusuke had showered and dressed in a dark greenT- shirt and black slacks he rushed out to put shoes and socks on not even bothering with his hair, not seeing any point and also remembering how Hiei had said he liked it better down, and not all gelled back. He smiled at the memory wishing he could go back in time at the begining of their stayand just grab the fire youkai say something like kiss me I'm yours and it all be good for the rest of the time never meeting Akai and doing other things to occupy their time. He blushed at the thought of him being with Hiei like that,and at the arousle he was getting just thinking about it. 

quickly shaking his head ridding his mind of the perverted thoughts he continued out the door after scribling a quick note expaining he would be home later sticking it onto the fridge with a magnet. He crept out the door and shut it firmly behind him throwing on a black sweater coat, to keep the chill of the night off him. He followed in the general direction the bird had flown off in. It was dark by the time Yusuke made it to the edge of town and he had still seen no sign of Akai.

"Maybe I jumped to conclusions." He told himself sitting down at the base of a tree that started a whole forest, a couple feet from the last house in town. Sighing he scratched his head, and stood back up intent on walking home for some much needed rest.

"If it isn't Yusuke Urameshi." A thug known as Kupto said his lackys, Yusuke counted 7, all snickered and glared menicingly at him.

"Oh if it isn't the ever so whimpy Kupto." Yusuke sneered walking past them.

"Why you." Kupto yelled menicingly and swung at Yusuke who easily dodged the blow and walked off. He stopped when he herd the sounds of bodies meeting dirt. Turning around slowly he prepared to attack only to come face to face with Akai who grinned insanly at him.

"Kitty!" Akai shouted with glee.

"H...How did... you?" Yusuke stuttered gaping confused at him.

"Oh You mean with the fire baby how he shredded me to bits?" Akai said, Yusuke nodded at a loss words. "Well that wasn't me more... a clone I guess you could say, the bird took my shape. Poor fluffy." He pouted sadly. (1)

"But... You... I mean..." Yusuke rambled unable to form a proper sentance.

"What do you want?" He finally asked.

"I'm bored and I never did say I was done playing with you." Akai sneered, in the blink of an eye he was standing behind Yusuke who had gone stiff at the dissapearance. Yusuke jumped away, but was grabbed about the waist. He struggled in the hold, and found himself unable to wiggle out of the oddly strong embrace.

"Let me go you creep!" Yusuke screamed trying to raise his ki and confusidly discovering he couldn't. Looking down at his arm he screamed in rage when he saw the inocent blue braclet somehow had made it's way on his wrist while he was looking somewhere else.

"I don't wanna your so much fun and we bairly got to do **anything**." Akai said running his free hand through Yusukes hair while he was talking. Yusuke stiffened in the hold stopping all movement.

"What do you mean by that?" He growled trying to look back at Akai and finding he couldn't turn his head that far.

"I think you know little kitty." Akai purred brushing a hand down Yusukes side.

"Stop That!" Yusuke cried struggling ten times harder then he had before.

"No I don't want to." Akai told him whining like a three year old. "You where so nice and I like you." He said rubbing his face in Yusukes hair who had gone deathly still, afraid to even breath.

"Well I don't like you." He whispered his lungs constricted in his panic.

"Oh, thats to bad." Akai told him before something slammed into the back of his head .

_'Hiei.'_ He whispered in his mind before he was taken all the way into the dark abyss that awaited him.

* * *

(change pov) 

Hiei awoke with a start. "Did I just hear Yusuke?" He asked himself aloud. Shaking it off as missing the messy haired boy he jumped from his perch and threw the bag inside the cave to be picked up if... No when he decided to go back. He started to walk even though he had only been out maybe two hours and he was still exaughsted he didn't care, his mind was swarming with thoughts and the dream he had been having a moment ago was shoved down deep into his subconciouse where it would fester.

His travels brought him to the opposite side of the forest that Akai's castle was at.

A bird cackled up in a nearby tree and Hiei stopped suddenly aware something was wrong. Then it struck Hiei, Akia's laugh... It wasn't a laugh... it was a cackle. Like... a birds cackle. His eyes went wide and the dream came back, then he remembered the feather and the small amount of blood and... the dream Yusuke needed his help. He raced off towards the castle hoping that one Yusuke was there if Akai had kidnapped him and two he wasn't too late. A few minutes from the castle and Hiei began to feel very dizzy, he struggled to move forward but was unable to.

Tripping on a log directly in his path, that he vaguly remember Yusuke jumping over last time. He tumbled two the ground spinning twice before slamming into a tree. He breathed heavily and struggled to stand up but wasn't able too and slumped back to the ground. With an anguished cry he tried again and failed. He remembered now, two days only two hours of sleep and with all the activitly that had gone on in those days he was actually amazed he made it this far without collapsing, sighing in frustration and exaughstion, he relaxed knowing he would do no good for Yusuke in this condition.

He started to fall into a restless sleep, growling at himself for his weakness and knowing as soon as he woke up he would go, even if he died in the process he had to help Yusuke and maybe, by doing this, he could forgive himself. with that last thought he sucumbed to total relaxation.

(Change pov)

* * *

Yusuke awoke and stared up at the tall banister that surrounded the bed, he was lying in, holding up thick red drapes that blocked his view from the outside room. It only took a second for all his thoughts to clear and he realised what had happened and where he was now. Sitting up quickly he stared, puzzled when he found himself unable to move more then a few inches. He tried again and only the jingling of metal against metal brought him back, his face paled dramatically and he looked to his wrists dreading what he would see. 

A gasp of terror reached his lips but he sucked it back in. Wrapped around his wrists and from what he could tell ankles too were chains, unable to use his ki he had a bad feeling he wouldn't be able to escape from this. He smacked his head down into the pillow and grimaced when he heard chains around his neck as well. For Yusuke this was his worst nightmare. He had already died so he wasn't all that afraid of dying, but he had never been chained up or stripped of his freedom.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen and telling himself over and over._'I won't open my eyes.'_ He heard a door open and felt the swish of air as the person pulled back the curtains squeezing his eyes tighter he ground his teeth and tightened his hold on the sheets below his fingers. He gasped and his eyes flew open when something jumped on him leaving him without air. He grunted and glared up at Akai who grinned back down at him triumphantly.

"So how do you like your accomodations, kitty?" Akai asked him laying flat against his body his head resting on his arms as he stared inquisitivly at a seething Yusuke.

"Let me out of these." Yusuke growled glaring with all the hatred he could muster.

"Um..." Akai brought a finger to his chin and tilted his head to the side as if thinking about it. "No." He finally said grinning.

Yusuke thrashed violently causing Akai to tumble off onto the floor, he stopped when he ran out of energy and layed panting and eyes half hooded.

"That was mean!" Akai said rubbing a sore shoulder. Yusuke looked at him still panting blankly staring he looked back away toward the cealing.

"Aw is the kitty sad?" Akai asked sitting beside him this time running his hands through Yusukes hair, exaughsted Yusuke didn't fight back only turned his head away.

"Leave me alone, I want to go home." He mumbled into the pillow he had stuffed his face into.

"..." Akai remained silent for a few more seconds watching the angry teen, breath. "I can't do that kitty, you see I have taken quit a liking to you." Akai told him. Yusuke muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said... didn't we already have this conversation?" Yusuke moved his head back glaring at the smirking man above him.

"And do you realize how old I am? How old are you?" Yusuke Grunted.

"Age never matters when it comes to love, how old was your other lover fire baby?" Akai grinned at the flash of pain.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter you can't force me to like you." Yusuke whispered turning his head back away.

"Well if you wont I will just have to like you for the both of us." Akai smiled and wrapped his arms around a tense body. "I wanna play now so you will be my doll." Akai smirked leaning back.

"Number one what is your fetish with dolls, and number two I don't want to be your doll." Yusuke glared tugging on his chains.

"I like dolls cause they're so easy to break... so fragile." He told him running his delicate fingers through Yusukes bangs uncovering Yusukes burning eyes.

"I am not a doll." Yusuke seethed gritting his teeth.

"Oh but you can break just as easily and when I am through playing you will be just a bunch of porcilin shattered to pieces among the ground." Akai smiled softly at him still brushing his fingers through the silky locks.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked paileing and starting to feel awfully nervouse about the hand running through his hair.

"No worries I wont try and bed you... yet..." Akai told him. "I really really like blood, did you know that?" Out of no where Akai brought out a small sharp looking knife that glinted in the pale lighting.

"No... I didn't..." Yusuke muttered eyeing the small blade with fear and anxiety. Akai brought it too his shirt and Yusuke noticed his coat was missing, then he pulled one side of the shirt up and slowly began to cut the thin material away, Yusuke watching in Horror unable to do anything but grip the chains in his hands tighter. About five agonizingly slow minutes later his shirt was thoroughly removed and pushed to his side.

Yusuke took in a breath and held it slightly as the knife came inches from his bare, vulnerable chest, He watched it hover right above it's intended mark Then without a word it sliced through the chest deeply, his head flew back in agony a silent scream engulfing his throat, but he wouldn't let it past. Akai bent down over the gushing wound and licked the wound dry sucking on it to gather anymore he may have missed, causing Yusuke twice as much pain as his tongue roamed over the exposed, raw, flesh.

He pulled back and looked down at the heavily breathing boy, smirking as he saw the fear and pain he made another cut this one deeper and longer. For hours they continued the routine, Yusuke didn't utter a sound knowing for most people it made them want more. His mind drifted off during most of the time, already used to the pain then a new cut would be administered and he would be brought rudly back to earth. 17 brand new cuts later Akai was done, not wanted to kill his **doll** and feeling quit sated he pulled back. The knife went back to were it had come from and Akai left after placing a chast blood flavored kiss on his lips.

Yusuke stared hatefully in the direction Akai had left in, his body stung and ached he wished he would just pass out. His prayers were answered a few minutes later.

* * *

Yes told you angst abound next chapter is even worse. R&R. I wonder if you all hate this now... I dunno it could have gone two different ways I liked this one better I have more of a plot and more chapters. I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Yay go me. 

1- your probably confused well you see I kinda used Naruto's ( I don't own Naruto) technique for this where he can make himself more,only then I got the idea of fluffy being able to imitate people instead.Then just to clear things up Akai had more then one fluffy O.o Hey I'm the author don't argue with me DX lol.

-Reviews- **Only9 reviews the least I have gotten for a chapter so far but that's ok... R&R people or I might take forever to update XD aw I love bribary.**

anime-luney- Yes I did I am a multi tasker lol.I hate being cutt off it feels like I have lost an arm or something that's why I sneak on XD

Abi- Yes that's exactly what's going to happen XD I couldn't really decide between the two so to make everyone happy it will be Yusuke then Hiei I hope that's good...

Hiei'sGothicAngel-I hate being sick I hope you get better real soon XD, Well of you like angst your going to like this chapter and the next one I don't even have the next one all the way finished but I think the angst will be done by ch. 9... And more blood XD! Nope their are more chapters. I hope you can review soon lol.

ShadowVampiress- I Love the elament of surprise did this chapter suprise you? Oh and he will real soon. Psychotic ninja nun? O.o lol. Aw you wont be able to update that sucks I think I only read the one cause I don't know the others You just put up another and I am going to read that right after I post this I can't remember the name but it sounded good XD;;;

KayHiei- He returns though not right yet he he surprises and plot twists abound oh yeah.

kit-kit- He will be, no worries eh he he.

Sisi-cat-chan- XD you gave me an idea so I might just use the sugar bit... (evil grin) only if that's ok with you. O.O

Kairi922- And he lives bwahahahah... Yeah... (cough) eh he he

pink skyy- Thank you well this chapter isn't funny and yes Hiei is a little sensative and slightly ooc but I can't help that I want to keep them as in character as possible and I think I did sorta ok...

Next update- in a few days as soon as I finish with it... hopefully not to long... if you have any good ideas concerning the story I would love to hear them... maybe I can finish the chapter faster... yeah... anyways... till next chapter.


	8. It's raining

O.O... (faints) 16 reviews... wow... I... I think I'm gonna cry... XD it made me so happy and I kinda changed where this was going as in Akai wont rape Yusuke at all...I was gonna do it that way... but one reviewer changed my mind.

Warning- Cussing YAOI! angst and one sided Akai Yusuke forcfull kissing and all that. And a little tiny kiss at the end. Not much but a little fluff XD.

Disclaimer- Nope blah I am getting a headach trying to figure out funny ways to say I don't own it how about... My dog died O.o ok not funny... um... knock knock..

readers- whoes there?

ily- dounut.

readers- dounut who?

ily- do not say I own it cause I dont...O.o eh ok maybe that wasn't funny but live with it, it's the best I got. XD;;;

* * *

Think.

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 8: It's raining.

Hiei awoke in unfamiliar settings, for one he was in a bed and in a room and two he knew he was no longer in the makai. He sat up with a start looking around himself trying to figure out where he was it took a second for his eyes to adjust untill he realized he was in Kurama's room. He stood up and let the soft blankets roll of him onto the hard wood floor. The turn of the door handle brought him back to reality as he was just standing trying to not fall down again as naseau and dizzyness over took his senses.

"Your awake." A echoing voice said, Hiei looked over at the speaker and collapsed onto his butt to once more sit on the bed.

"Why am I here?" He asked. Struggling to keep his empty stomache from hurling up acids.

"We found you, after we brought Yusuke home Kuwabara and I decided to look for you. We found you very near Akais castle unconciouse so we carried you back here." Kurama explained setting a cup of water on the night stand he turned on a lamp and made a note of apology when Hiei winced, he sat down next to Hiei and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Yusuke?" Hiei questioned suddenly he remembered why he had been running in the first place he shot up and immediatly collapsed into Kurama's surprised hands.

"Woah careful Hiei." Kurama said scooting him back to a seated position.

"I have to save him Akai has him and..." Hiei started.

"Hiei, Yusuke is fine I saw him home myself." Kurama said trying to sooth the scared demon.

"But I heard..." Hiei frowned._ 'Maybe it had been a dream after all' _He thought.

"Here I will call him and when I talk to him will you be all better?" Kurama asked a playfull smile on his lips.

"Hn." Hiei grunted looking away though he wouldn't admit it he was very relieved Kurama had suggested doing so.

"Ok then I will." Kurama stood up and went to the phone, picking it up he dialed in the memorized number after 3 rings a loud voice came on the line.

"Hello. Miss. Atsuko?" Kurama asked trying to be heard over the loud music in the back ground a slurred yes could be heard all the way by where Hiei sat.

"Is Yusuke there? I really need to talk to him." Kurama said trying not to laugh when he heard a man barking like a dog.

"No he wasn't home when I got here 3 hours ago." Atsuko told him. The line went dead a second later leaving a startled Kurama and stiff Hiei.

"What time is it now?" Hiei asked gritting his teeth.

"4 A.m." Kurama whispered setting the phone on the hook.

"When did you drop him off?" Hiei asked slowly.

"Around 6. P.m." Kurama said turning around he found a silent Hiei staring dangerously at the floor.

"Boton told us something a few days back, that you knew Akai..." Hiei glared at him. "And just exactly what type of relationship did you two have?"

"He... well... we didn't really know eachother that well..." Kurama blushed. "When I was Yoko I would go to him to... have a good time." Kurama explained.

Hiei quarked an eye brow. "A good time?" He asked.

"Yeah... I guess he was fun... but I stoped after he started getting into the whole blood thing." Kurama told him still blushing slightly.

"We have to find Yusuke he's with Akai I know it." Hiei stated after he let everything sink in.

"...You killed Akai, didn't you?" Kurama asked.

"I thought I had, turned out it was only a clone, or better yet his bird fluffy disguised as him." Hiei snarled.

"Oh... Hiei you can't go in your condition, give it till tommorow night, nothing bad could happen within that short amount of time." Kurama told him a little unsure in his own words, but he knew if Hiei left he would not make it there.

"..." Hiei remained silent then took in a deep breath sighing deeply. "I know... You are lying but... there is not much I can do is there?" He asked looking at Kurama.

"No... I guess there isn't" Kurama said.

"I didn't think so." Hiei muttered, he crawled back into the bed and shut his eyes. Kurama sat next to him and shut off the lamp. He held Hiei's hand knowing Hiei needed the comfort but would not ask for it.

"It will all turn out ok, You'll see." Kurama muttered rubbing his thumb in circles on Hieis palm.

* * *

Yusuke awoke with a blur unable to see much past his fingers which as of the moment he really couldn't move. He contimplated on why he had awoken only to be startled into awarness when the curtain was pulled back and there stood Akai in a long white night gown.

"The kitty lives." Akai shouted with glee. "Hungry... Thirsty?" He asked setting some water and deliciouse smelling food on the side table.

Yusuke stared at him still slightly slow from the blood loss.

"It's specially formulated to heal you up then we can have more fun, so drink up." Akai smirked and set the glass to Yusukes lips, even though Yusuke would rathernot be hurt more later he knew he needed the water, so reluctantly he drank the whole cup glaring pitifully at Akai who only smiled and kneeled next to him grabbing the plate of food he slowly, but surely feed the whole thing to Yusuke.

Yusuke cleared his throat and was just about to scream at Akai telling him off when he was cut off by warm soft lips pressed against his. Instead of the blood flavored forcefull kiss he had been given the first time, this kiss was sweet like peaches and was soft and gentle. Yusuke grimaced at the feel of it and turned his head sharply to the side cutting the kiss off.

"That was very rude." Akai said in what Yusuke automatically knew was a lust filled voice. He struggled futily against his bonds once more.

"Don't touch me you sick pervert!" Yusuke screamed when he looked back. Akai just stared into his eyes smirking. Yusuke flinched and looked away. Hopeing to stop anymore kisses from reaching his lips.

"Touch." Akai taunted touching his volnerable side with his very cold hands. Yusuke gasped and jerked away from the touch only getting a couple inches before the chains stoped his retreat.

"Touch." Akai said moving his hand lower still till it touched his belly.

"Stop!" Yusuke yelled squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"Touch." Akai smirked his hand hovering right in Yusukes belt line.

"Stop it don't, Just stop!" Yusuke screamed thrashing trying to get the hand off him. His movement ceased when Akai jumped on his stomach and pinned his legs down with his own using his hands to stop his upper body from moving. Yusuke grit his teeth and shoved his face away.

Akai removed one hand and grabbed Yusukes chin roughly, growing a little fed up with his resistance. "I don't wanna play nice with you anymore." He growled bringing his face inces from Yusukes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Yusuke reluctantly opened his terror filled eyes to meet two glowing orbs staring angrily back at him, he flinched when he realised just how much power Akai had over him.

"Better." Akai said dipping his face down he took another kiss from Yusuke who held his breath and remained frozen. Akai grew bored with the kiss and ran his toungue along Yusukes bottom lip, Yusuke remained stubborn and would not let him in untill Akai ran his finger nails along his side causing a sudden flash of pain making Yusuke gasp, giving Akai all the time he needed so he shoved his toungue inside Yusukes mouth and traveled around his mouth not even noticing when Yusuke started to struggle once more. He finally realised Yusuke struggling and reluctantly sat up.

Yusuke gasped for air sputtering and coughing as his lungs had been burning a few seconds ago. Akai sighed, and sat back still straddling Yusukes hips.

"That's not even the tip of the ice burg." Akai purred runing a single finger down Yusukes bare chest. Yusuke shivered andonce more grithis teeth dreading whatever might happen.

* * *

Hiei awoke with a start his stomach ached with dread and unhidden fear and his head pounded without mercy.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked from his desk where he had been finishing up some work.

"Hn." Hiei grunted taking a deep breath. "I am going now."

"... Very well." Kurama said grabbing Hiei's clothing off the desk next to him he threw them too Hiei who quickly changed into them.

"How long has it been?" He asked buckling his belts and attaching the katana.

"A little over 12 hours it's7 P.m." Kurama explained nibbling on the end of his pen.

"... Thanks." Hiei ground out. Standing there after he was fully dressed.

"Hiei...?" Kurama started.

"I... need to do this alone..." He said throwing on his cloak before flittering out of the room. Leaving Kurama staring at where he had just been standing.

"I know..." Kurama sighed before he turned back to his work.

* * *

Hiei was soon at the same point he had passed out the day before he made it to the castle cautiously jumping into a nearby tree he watched for a few seconds before speeding through the door and into the interior undetected. He hid in a shadowed corner and closed his eyes trying to sense Yusuke's Ki he found it soon after and made his way in the direction growing more and more frustrated when he kept haveing to slow down and hide.

* * *

Yusuke shuddered when he realized just how close he had come to being Akai's play thing for the night. He looked down at his chest and glared hatefully at the body wrapped around his torsoe thanks to it he had gotten no sleep and plenty of pain through out the day, a few new cuts being the proof.

The body stirred then stilled and Yusukes heart had skipped a beat, he shut his eyes in exaughstion, thinking of nothing. He just barley made out Hiei's ki. His brow furrowed in confusion and he passed it off as a play of his mind, but the energy grew closer and stronger and he soon realize his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He smiled in his catonic state and finally allowed the darkness to consume him passing out with the smile still on his lips hoping Hiei ripped Akai to shreds.

* * *

Hiei was close he could feel it, he grew worried as the energy seemed to flare and weaken. Throwing open the door to the room he knew Yusuke was in, his eyes narrowed, and a growl eminated through his throat at the site. He ran over to the bed and threw Akai off of Yusuke glaring with intent to kill at the shocked form. He unsheated his katana and readied it for attack.

"This time you wont get away." Hiei growled lunging at him. Akai brought up a knee to balance himslef and flipped away from the well aimed attack which hit the floor reducinga small part of itto chuncks of rocks. Hiei turned his head toward him and lunged again, Akai rolled back wards grabbing a katana from the floor as well and quickly standing up.

"Aw your mad." He taunted grining.

"Hn." Hiei growled and flew at him, Akai blinked unable to see where he had gone and at the last minute turned around missing the deadly blow, even so he still gained a good sized slice to his arm.

"Ow." Akai glared through tear filled eyes.

"You'll pay for that." He said flying at Hiei and jumping above him aiming for a aireal attack, unfortunantly for Akai he did not realize he was at a disadvantage for as he was going downwards Hiei went upwards dodging his blow and aiming his own, Akai had no where to dodge and a flow of crimson bood gushed out of his mouth and down his clothing staining it a deep red, he fell to the ground in a mangled lump. Hiei ripped his katana from his left side and smirked in satisfaction as the body jerked in pain.

"You wont die for a while now... It shall be a slow painfull death for you." Hiei growled at the curled up figure. He went over to Yusuke who was still chained to the bed and quickly broke the metal hoops and removed the ward from his wrist. Picking him up he stepped over the squirming body feeling no sympathy and left.

* * *

Kurama stepped out of his hiding place and went over to Akai who laid on the ground crying.

"Akai." Kurama said brushing some hair fom the blood soaked face.

"W..Who... are you?" Akai asked through coughs more blood dribbling down his chin.

"You saved my life once I am just here to repay the debt, alright?" Kurama started.

Akai stared at him in wonder no longer squirming. He shook his head okay.

"On one condition however you must leave Yusuke and Hiei alone, alright." Kurama said in a stern voice.

"...Fine." Akai sighed looking away.

"Good." Kurama said helping the body onto the bed he threw the chains off and mixed up a plant concocktion to help heal the injured man.

* * *

Hiei ran as fast as he could as rain started to pour down on him and the still body held in his already tireing arms. He jumped over a few branches and nearly slipped on apileofleafs, he stopped and quickly regained his footing. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and he found the very cave they had origionaly occupied at the begining of the worthless mission ahead of him. The halfway point to feedom.

Yusuke started to shiver violently in his arms and in a last minute decision he ran to the cave and steped through the threashold into the strangly hollow space that echoed his every step and the rain outside. He set Yusuke down onto the ground and took his own cloak off seeing as the boy had no shirt, looking around he couldn't find any wood so he sat next to Yusuke and pulled him next to himself wrapping his arms around him and pulling the cloak over the both of them as to retain more heat.

Yusuke stopped shivering as harshly as before a few moments later and snuggled into Hiei's body. Hiei looked at him and nearly smiled. But held it back. Yawning in exaughstion he closed his eyes and settled down for a long rest being lulled to sleep by the pitter patter of the rain against the stone.

* * *

Kurama sighed and leaned back when he was finished, he stroked the angelic face and stood up crossing to the window, he stared out as rain pound unmercifully against the pane. The even sound of breathing wasthe only other sound that acomponied him. He turned back to look at the figure sleeping peacfully on the bed and smiled softly remembering all the good times they had, had together.

Crossing his arms tightly against his chest he left shutting the door softly as to not awaken the man. When he turned around he nearly jumped when he was startled by a small girl standing right outside.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine in a few days." Kurama told her.

"Thank you." She said bowing and ran off from his sight. He watched her go, smoothing back his hair, then left the estate and made his way back home to hopefully get a full nights sleep.

* * *

Yusuke twitched slightly before becoming fully awake, he still hurt all over, but for some reason he felt warm and comforatable. He looked around him expecting to be in Akai's room, but noticing he wasn't and that he wasn't on a bed and his head was resting on a breathing figure. He sat up slightly and recognised the figure as the one person he was really happy to see. He traced the face with a finger lingering on the soft lips.

He leaned down and kissed him before snuggling back into the chest and falling into a comforatable sleep hoping against hope it wasn't a dream and when he awoke again he would still be lying against Hiei's chest content as can be.

* * *

(end chapter)

It's short... T.T sorry I couldn't kill Akai I have I dunno grown attached to the poor guy I mean I made up his whole past and everything in my head so I can't kill him off I don't think Kurama will be with him... It wouldn't work I don't think I just... wanted some way to heal him and maybe make him feel better, He's just lonley... Yeah... You may now throw things at me and give me cookies XD.

**Note- I am getting majore writters block on this story that's why it has turned out this way it's the only thing I could think to happen I know it could have been better, but I can't do this chapter any more I have re-done it several times and re-read it and all that and I have gotten sick of this chapter it may take me a long while to get another chapter up I'm sorry but I lost my muse for this story... If you have any and I mean absolutly any ideas for this story I would love to hear them I really need some. I have run dry and I really want to finish this I made a commitment and I will eventually, it may take a while if I don't get any help. Again I'm sorry. **

-Reviews-

Kairi922- I dunno if this is a bad or good review but... eh he he so rry I liked fluffy too... uh... yeah...

Ryukotsusei- Thanks and yes Hiei is pissed if you didn't notice lol.

Shadow Vampiress- I love Yusuke torture too lol that's probably why I wrote it. Hope you liked this chapter... I really tried...

anime-luney- I updated and I hope you liked it and I hope you had a good time on your trip.

Sisi-cat-chan- I updated no clue what I'm gonna do... well I know what I'm gonna do... you know... eh... yeah... I'm confusing myself...

KayHiei- Yes he is alive great plot twist, eh? lol I love doing that. Blood is fun XD hope you liked the chapter.

Abi- There's the reaction I think it was in character... I hope.

Miss Kyoshi- Well here it is though it's not the best...

AnonGirl88- No worries I will be having at the least two lemons in this story and both will get the chance to be dominant I just gotta figure out where to put them and what will go in between...

Kit-kit- You made me change the chapter though I guess it is for the best I really didn't want to have Yusuke raped anyways lol and I dunno if it's wrong cause I think lots of people like it (including me) maybe where all insane?

MidnightWolfofHell-I hope this was still in character and an ok chapter... I tried real hard...

brezzybrez- Hope you like it or at least think it's ok...

TaikainozaKokoro- (Ch. 6) Drama oh yeah lol... I agree poor Yusuke. (shifty eyes)

(ch.7) I tried to kill him I really did... but I couldn't... eh... but I saved Yusuke... eh...yeah...

foxy-comic-death- (Ch. 5) I know I love and hate him too...

(ch. 7) I dunno if it's wierd I absolutly adore him and wish too snuggle him to death I guess he's a creation of my demented soul so I like him and I don't think it's wierd... (cuddles Akai plushie) He he he... Yeah... hmmm... anyways glad you liked it and all that lol. I loved fluffy too... (sniffle) Why did I kill him? Why am I asking you? Why am I talking to myself...? hmm... Ugh I need sleep...

Hiei'sGothicAngel- Yay you are healthy... It's ok I don't expect you to update as soon as the chapter comes out... Plus you have an excuse you where sick and you did risk your health by reviewing the other chapter...

I love angst too and I love writing it XD! O.O Lawyers... (Doesn't ask)

I'm so glad you liked that chapter I wasn't expecting anyone too with all the angst and blood stuff But no worries this chapter so far has gotten the most reviews and I am so happy I nearly did start to cry it was the longest too and I took forever to get it up what with all the nervousness lol. I am so glad you like this story too though it is sorta going down hill since I lost my muse... XD;;; Don't feel bad for the late review I am just happy you continue reviewing. Ok now I am gonna update this as soon as I reply to the last review and wait in nervouse silence to see the outcome... maybe I should go over it one more time first... hmm...

RenaLupin- Eh this took 7 days but I hope you still review... I got stuck... and I procrastinated and I think i'm addicted to gaia... if you know what that is I think you'll understand... yeah... anyways... I hate the chapter... what do you think?

Next chapter- No clue. XD;;;


	9. Lemon

M'kay Now I am finally reviewing and believe me it would have been posted up about 4 weeks ago had we not lost the internet. So I decided to be nice and finally update.

Warning- Yaoi, Lemon. Some cussing, and plenty of sexual situations. I do have warnings for both the lemon and the lime scenes so I don't want any flames please.

Disclaimer- It's 1 in the fricken morning do you really think I'm going to come up with a witty way to say nope. Well forget it DX. I don't own.

Think.

Hiei/ Yusuke Ch. 9 Lemon.

* * *

Hiei awoke hours, days, weeks later he didn't know. All he knew was it was a lot later then when he had first gotten there. Leaves covered both him and Yusuke who was still seeping snuggly on his chest, unaware of the outside world. He smirked at the still figure and slid out from underneath him wondering unconsciously how they had managed that position. He stood up shaking slightly from the lack of muscle movement in who knows how long and stretched his bones, which creaked and popped in gratitude.

He yawned and wondered what to do now since Yusuke was asleep he didn't want to disturb him. Then it struck him, food. He remembered their being food somewhere in the back of the cave near a watering hole, With one last glance at Yusuke he headed toward the back, grateful for the light of the moon that seemed to penetrate the darkness. Not that he was scared of the dark, just what might be lurking in it.

He saw the glint of the moon reflecting off the water and heard its gentle sounds up ahead. So he sped up until he found the exact spot he remembered the food being. He cursed softly when he discovered it was all gone, thoroughly checking the edge and even using his hand to check a little deeper a second time, he couldn't find it anywhere and shrugged it off. His hand throbbing as it had become incredibly cold in the frigid water.

When he was just about to get back up and go to sleep again he herd a noise and instantly stood up turning around in a defensive position only to be greeted by a devilish looking Yusuke, yawning with a twinkle in his eye and a hand scratching his bare stomach. Hiei's cloak spread across his shoulders to keep him warm in the slightly chilled air.

"Yusuke!" Hiei whispered looking down before he remembered himself and tilted his head back up only to be startled to find Yusuke grinning at him, and not glaring in cold hatred at him.

**(Start lime.)**

"Hiei…" Yusuke drawled. A smile still cracking his face. He took two long strides forward and pulled a shocked Hiei to him crushing there lips together in a near desperate kiss. Hiei responded seconds later after he got over his initial shock and tried to gain dominance, but his senses where being over flooded by the others flavor and he allowed Yusuke to gain the dominance this time, while he clung tightly to the cloak trapping Yusuke's body to him.

Yusuke moaned into the others mouth when his lips spread open without him even needing to ask, his tongue plunged into the others cavern exploring it's every secret place, and being claimed by Yusuke's own saliva. He pulled away wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist never wanting to let go or loose him again. His chin rested on Hiei's head and he felt them begin to sway back and forth Hiei clutching the cloak his cheek resting against Yusuke's bare chest.

He broke the comfortable silence when he pulled back from the warm inviting embrace.

"Yusuke… I am sorry…" Hiei told him a fire in his eyes.

"I know you are and I already forgave you." Yusuke replied smiling softly and tugging Hiei back against him.

He caressed Hiei's face and pulled him into another kiss. Hiei tugged on the cloak and pulled them both to the ground. They ended up Hiei in Yusukes lap straddling him. He placed chaste kisses down Yusuke's chin and along his neck relishing the mews and moans he received as compliment.

Hiei was put into a shocked daze when he found himself flipped over onto his back Yusuke smirking uncharacteristically down at him. Yusuke bent down licking Hiei's lips then kissing them with newfound vigor, while his hands worked Hiei's shirt off.

Yusuke sat back admiring Hiei's well toned chest. He trailed a finger along the abs before going back to their previous kiss. Hiei's hands trailed down the others sides eliciting a moan and shiver as such. Yusuke left Hiei's supple lips for an even more sensitive spot, Hiei's nipple he nipped at it in a playful manner, then licked the spot and blew cool air along his saliva trails to cool the enflamed skin back down.

Yusuke gave the same treatment to Hiei's other nipple and nearly yelped in surprise at the sudden coldness of Hiei's hands touched the middle of his chest, Hiei's cold hands trailed up and down his back and along his sides trailing back down the small fingers wrapped around his waist banned and tugged quietly asking for them to be taken off, begging Yusuke with his eyes.

**(Lemon!)**

Yusuke complied unzipping and un buttoning both his and Hiei's pants though he did have a little difficulty on Hiei's when he found more then one belt needed to be removed, he quickly got over it and slipped Hiei's pants off and slowly removing his as well. Both pulled back and sat shaking in excitement, fear, and want. Staring at each-others bodies waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Yusuke felt the tension and decided it would be best if he started it. SO he slid his arms around the others chest and clasped them behind his back he started a trail of kissed down and around his neck stopping at the ear to run his tongue along the shell. He shivered a mean escaping his lips he tilted his head back giving Yusuke more access. Hiei's legs spread open slightly and Yusuke shifted pulling them closer his breath beating hotly against Hiei's neck as their pieces rubbed against one another causing unexpected jolts of pleasure. Hiei rocked his hips wanting more of that feeling his breaths coming in short pants as moans of ecstasy racked his throat.

Hiei found himself being lowered onto the cloak that had at some point been spread out beneath them. Yusuke unclasped his hands and his head lowered as Hiei watched eyes hooded and looking with longing at him. Yusuke's mouth found its target and he used one arm to hold Hiei's hips down as Hiei bit his knuckles trying not to scream out. His other hand was used to help in the process of bringing his lover more pleasure.

A strangled gasp made it past Hiei's fist and his free hand clawed at the fabric beneath him trying to find stability in the tumbling madness of the overpowering waves. Yusukes mouth was like magic finding every sweet spot and using it to his advantage, while his head bobbed and his tongue swirled around the tip and along the underside paying extra attention to the extremely sensitive skin.

Yusukes hair became the next stabilizer when Hiei could no longer find any in the cloth, his body squirmed and sweat rolled down his forehead. All of a sudden the feelings diminished as Yusuke sat up stopping his ministrations. Hiei growled in protest and Yusuke smirked kissing him softly then going back down to his previous engagement, gaining a mewl of appreciation from Hiei who soon felt the bubble of release slowly forming in the pit of his abdomen. He held back another scream as his vision clouded and Yusuke drank down all he had to offer.

Yusuke sat up licking his lips and wiping his face of any remnants. He went to Hiei again and kissed him full on the lips. Hiei deepened the kiss gathering his own salty flavor from Yusuke's mouth. Hiei sat up and licked down Yusuke's chest pushing him back onto his back intent on giving him the same treatment. Yusuke stopped him however and Hiei looked at him confusion evident in his ruby red eyes.

"Turn around while you're doing it. Have your back face my face." Yusuke told him breathing harshly. Hiei nodded and turned his body around to where he was sitting on Yusukes chest. When he bent down he held back a yelp of surprise when he felt something oddly cold wet and foreign being pressed against his entrance. He looked back into Yusuke's eyes and saw him nod at him in reassurance.

He turned back around and wrapped his fingers around Yusuke's shaft leaning down to it he put his mouth around the piece and started to suck on the tip he brought his other hand around to stabilize himself. He pumped the shaft with his left hand, as a moan escaped his lips when he felt the foreign thing, of which he had discovered was Yusuke's finger dipped in the pool of water, being pressed deeper inside of him and brought back out slowly to effectively stretch him.

While he continued to please Yusuke a second finger was added. His pace increased as the fingers moved faster inside of him. A third finger was added and a twinge of pain caught him, but he ignored it. Keeping up the pace of his mouth he scrapped his teeth along the tender flesh and felt it jerk in his hand.

He smirked at the moan he was able to retrieve. A fourth finger was added and the pace became erratic on both parts. He felt the erecting in his mouth tense then it exploded its milky substance down the back of his throat he swallowed it and pulled back. His breathing slowed and his body calmed slightly. He felt Yusuke remove his fingers and he was flipped onto his back once more.

He sat up and leaned forward then he kissed Yusuke and crawled on his knees into Yusukes lap and straddled him putting one hand behind himself he stroked Yusuke's member bringing it back to full attention while there lips where still locked in a passionate kiss. He spread his spit and any left over cum around and he stroked to add more lubrication.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked straight into Yusuke's glossed over eyes he lifted himself onto his knees and situated positioned Yusuke's shaft with one deep breath he slammed down onto Yusuke's erection his body shuddered in reaction as he fell forward onto Yusuke's chest and gave himself a second to adjust. Yusuke was panting heavily above him his hands wrapped around Hiei's back adding comfort and more shivers at the touch. His head tilted up and he kissed Yusuke deeply and moaned into his mouth as he rocked his hips embedding the piece farther inside him. His body convulsed in the need to get things going and he scooted Yusuke against the wall a few feet back to keep him upright.

He broke the kiss and lifted his body up slamming down and taking all control as he thrust himself over and over Yusuke was clinging to his shoulders making small sounds of encouragement his eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted. Hiei tilted to the right and nearly capsized when he at last hit his prostate, which brought racks of mind blowing pleasure through his frail body.

He thrust into it again and continued to do so each time, his thrusts became harder and faster as his vision blurred to the point he only saw black spots with one final thrust he felt himself cum onto their chests and the added pleasure caused Yusuke to cum inside of him. He fell forward onto Yusuke his body shaking in excursion and small after shocks. Yusuke lifted up and pulled out of him causing a shiver to race down his spine.

**(End Lemon)**

Yusuke stood up on shaky legs and brought them over to the underground pond, Taking Hiei's discarded shirt he wetted it down and wiped their bodies clean. Then he rinsed it and set it down to dry. He helped a groggy Hiei pull his pants on and then pulled on his own. Taking the remarkably clean cloak from the ground he wrapped it around the both of them and laid back pulling Hiei onto his chest. Hiei was already conked out and with one last sigh of peace Yusuke soon followed.

* * *

**(Um…End chapter) **

(I'm not even going to re read it again so if you see any mistakes please tell me so in the review)

It's actually about… (counts) 6 more pages long but I don't want to type any more and I bet you are all dying to read this chapter. So I will have the rest posted when I feel like typing I did start school you know and I really need to up my studies if I want to graduate… I hope you liked the lemon… Actually you better like it I re wrote it… 4 time now and every time I changed stuff. I think this version is the best so far.

-Reviews-

anime-luney- I sorta did... Actually I really did… I got a lot of ideas after I finished this chapter though you guys wont read what happens till I post the second part XD;; (Except you already read it so you know )

Kairi922- I can't kill him cause I created him… I dunno well you aren't going to like what happens later… But… Eh… Yeah… I do make the loneliness go away and you learn why he was so lonely in the first place.

Shadow Vampiress- I took your idea sorta… But you won't find what I mean till next chapter.

KayHiei- Thank you… About the update… D; I am cruel and lazy. Sorry.

MidnightWolfOfHell- Thank you and here's the chapter I hope to see another review. Not that you have to it would just be nice.

Rena Lupin- Eh he he Thanks and again I took forever damn me and my laziness. D;

Inuyashpup- Thank you I hope you like lemons cause this ones a lemon and then that will mean you like this chapter too.

Kit-kit- OH! I would just like to thank you so much your review idea helped me get over my writers block it was so awesome I got your review and I'm like…. (IDEA) Oh yeah! I was so happy. (Glomps) Thank you! (Please ignore this if it creeps you out it's early in the morning and I'm working on my second wind)

AnonGirl88- Lemons are my favorite though I'm not all that good at writing them I shall get better I hope you enjoy mine. He he he. I have really grown attached to Akai I draw him a lot. XD

Shiroifoxiesmom- It's okay as you reviewed now so I'm happy.


	10. Everyone's gay!

Part two of chapter 9 now known as 10 XD

Well I got a review from Hiei's Gothic Angel so of course I had to update quickly like she asked. I didn't get that many reviews so I either lost a bunch of readers or they are to lazy to leave a review but that's okay. I hit 100 reviews for this story and I am very proud right now. That's the most I have ever gotten for any story. Maybe when I'm through I can get 150 that's what I'm shooting for and I hope to make it.

Warning- Yaoi kissing hugging cuddling Oocness… mentions of Yuri **Non graphic**. Warnings for anything past pg. 13 are in the respectable places though there really is none this chapter.

Disclaimer- If I owned this I would be rich I think and I would be a much better writer so obviously I don't.

* * *

Hiei / Yusuke Ch. 10 Everyone's gay.

Hiei awoke to the smell of sweat and spring water, he kept his eyes shut since he was content, but then he heard a snore and someone turned over right on top of him and to his disappointment he had to wake up. He pushed the figure off of him and sat up with a scowl on his face. He shook Yusuke awake who in turn blinked up at him still half asleep.

"Thanks for trying to squish me." Hiei grumbled sarcastically.

"Sorry." Yusuke slurred his eyes closing as he drifted back to sleep. Hiei stared at him a second then pushed him into the frigid waster that was only a few feet away. Yusuke came back to the surface sputtering and shivering, grasping for the edge to get out. He soon found it and pulled himself to the side and out of the water shaking the water from his body and glaring at Hiei with playful malice.

"What was t…Th…That f..F…For?" He asked Shivering in his wet state.

"Oops." Hiei said smirking. "Well now that you're awake we should probably be getting back." Hiei informed him.

"Yeah… I guess." Yusuke said rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm them up.

"Very well let us go." Hiei said standing up and wiggling into his shirt. He grabbed the cloak and threw it at Yusuke who took it gratefully and draped it over his back.

"I wonder how long we have been gone." Yusuke mused aloud while Hiei put his shoes on.

"A couple days at most." Hiei said starting toward the mouth of the cave and watching a few birds fly past.

"Mmm… Well I can't wait to get back I'm starving." Yusuke said rubbing his tummy.

"Well then let's get moving." Hiei said stepping out into the sunlight.

"Yeah let's" Yusuke said, squinting his eyes as he too stepped out of the dark cavern. When he was able to properly see again he noted it was around noon or early morning. They headed toward a portal home and a few hours later they where in the Ningenkai.

"Food." Yusuke said running toward his apartment, Hiei right behind him. He opened the door only to recoil and pull back a look of utter disgust on his face as he pinched his nose. Hiei took a few more steps back able to smell the stench and feeling nauseas by it. "What the hell!" Yusuke asked. He stepped up and poked his head inside with a groan he went back out and shut the door. "Guess we're not eating here."

"Why not?" Hiei asked curiously walking forward and opening the door to have a look himself. The floor was littered with garbage a half a carton of milk handing from a coat rack the furniture upturned and a bowl of dog food that had started to go moldy spilt across the floor.

"I gotta get a shirt…" Yusuke said dashing into the apartment when he came back out he was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and slipping on a pair of his tennis shoes knocking them on the ground so they fit more comfortably. He handed Hiei his cloak with a smile.

"Let's go to Kuramas." Hiei suggested after they had started to walk around aimlessly.

Yusuke nodded in agreement and Hiei threw his cloak around his shoulders against the chill that had befallen the town. They headed off in the direction of Kuramas house. After a few knocks on his door once they had arrived Kurama answered the door, looking as if he had just awoken.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said yawning. "Yusuke."

"Hello." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Food." Hiei grunted getting to the point.

Kurama blinked a few times then grinned realization hitting him. "Oh, Okay. Come in." He said standing back. Yusuke entered and Hiei did as well both slipped there shoes off and followed Kurama into the kitchen then sat on the stools and watched Kurama gather ingredients for something hopefully edible.

"So… How longs it been?" Yusuke asked resting his chin in his palm.

"Hmm… Oh about 3 days since I saw Hiei last." Kurama said looking up from chopping up a few carrots.

"Oh…" Yusuke said. He stopped thinking when a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of him. With a grateful smile and a grunt of thanks from Hiei he dug in finishing mere seconds before Hiei.

"Thanks." Yusuke said enjoying the feeling of a full stomach.

"Hn."

"Anytime." Kurama told them grabbing the dirty dishes and rinsing them in the sink before stacking them for later cleaning.

"Well I should be going gotta clean up the apartment." Yusuke said rolling his eyes. "Hiei you're gonna come right?" He asked standing up.

"Hn." Hiei stood up as well. "Thank you Kurama." Hiei said before he left Yusuke right behind him staring, questioning Kurama who only smiled that knowing smile and proceeded to clean the used dishes.

* * *

After Yusuke and Hiei had left Kurama decided another nap would do him some good since his previous one had been disturbed, but he didn't mind much. So pulling the old, worn quilt over his shoulders he fell into a light sleep on the sofa. A tapping at the door woke him up and he sat up, slowly rubbing his eyes ridding them of sleep.

He went to the door yawning and opened it.

"Hello…" He greeted only to trail off when he found no one there. "Odd…" He went to close the door only to be stopped by a body catapulting into him and knocking him to the ground. He sat up pulling the body still attached to his waist with him and gave himself a second to clear his vision. When he looked down he was surprised to find violet eyes staring straight back at him.

"Akai?" He asked rubbing his eyes to make sure.

"You healed me… I memorized your Ki… And traced it." Akai said with a grin hugging his waist tighter.

"Yes… I did, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to find out who you where? And why you saved me." Akai said playing with a strand of Kurama's crimson locks.

"I told you… You saved my life once. I just repaid the debt." Kurama said.

"But you are human?"

"I was once known as Kurama now I am known to most as Shuuichi."

"Kurama…" Akai said slowly letting the word roll around on his tongue. "Yoko Kurama? My Kurama?" He asked looking surprised into Kuramas eyes.

"Hmm… At one time I suppose." Kurama mused trying to stand up, but Akai held him down.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you and Fluffy laughed at me when I cried…" Akai said hugging Kurama tighter.

"You scared me so I left." Kurama explained trying to pry Akai off of him.

"But when you left you scared me I looked every where!" Akai cried out tears starting to run down his cheeks.

Kurama stopped struggling and allowed Akai to hold him and cry into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around the frail body after hesitating for only a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"But?" Akai asked in a strangely deadpan voice muffled by the ruffled of clothing his face was shoved into.

"There is no _but _this time, I never meant to hurt you…" Kurama said stroking his hair. "We can't sit here Akai we have to go inside."

"Mmm Hmm." Akai said sitting up he wiped the tears from his eyes as Kurama stood up and offered his hand to Akai who took it without much hesitation. He shut the door and led Akai into the living room where he sat him down and started to explain everything. Akai listened and waited for his turn to explain.

* * *

When they arrived at Yusukes apartment it was still the same, as dirty as they had left it. So Yusuke knew his mom had not stopped by at any point. Plugging his nose he entered the room slowly avoiding any disgusting surprises waiting to be stepped on. He looked over his shoulder to see Hiei following, though somewhat hesitantly.

"You wait here in the living room. I'll go into the kitchen and get some stuff." Yusuke said trying to conserve his fresh air. "Open up the windows." He half walked half ran into the kitchen where he saw it was ten times worse.

He opened up the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a bunch of cleaners a bucket two dish rags and some garbage bags. He went back out into the living room where Hiei had opened the windows and it smelt only slightly better. They both grabbed a few of the cleaners and started. 5 hours later they both plopped down on the newly vacuumed couch, exhausted beyond belief.

"I am never leaving my mom alone ever again." Yusuke grumbled.

"Hn." Hiei grunted a small smile threatening to surface.

"Thanks." Yusuke said tilting his head slightly and kissing Hiei softly.

"You're welcome." Hiei said sighing when the other pulled away his eyes sliding shut, he felt Yusuke shift next to him and cracked an eye open. Yusuke was staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked blinking.

"Nothing… Well… What are we?" Yusuke asked after a second.

"I… Don't understand…" Hiei started.

"Oh. I mean are we… A couple or, Something else…?" Yusuke asked blushing ever so slightly, but still looking Hiei in the eye determined to find out.

"I don't know. I think… If you want to be we can be a couple." Hiei said slowly calculating each word.

"Really!" Yusuke exclaimed a grin spreading across his face. He jumped forward glomping Hiei, when Hiei nodded yes. Hiei smirked and patted him on the back before entwining his arms around his shoulders.

"Let's go to bed, Okay?" Yusuke asked standing up and pulling Hiei with him.

"Okay." Hiei said and followed Yusuke into the bedroom where they fell asleep in each others arms, contented smiled on each face.

* * *

A loud scream pierced though the cloud of comfort that had befallen Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke opened his eyes only to be greeted by a blushing Kayko and Boton.

"Yes?" He asked still half asleep. Then he realized Kayko had seen Hiei in his arms and knew. He shot up in bed pulling Hiei in front of him. Hiei slowly awoke and looked around him when he saw the situation he woke up the rest of the way, smirking.

"Hey, I'm not going to get hit for you even if we are a couple." He said.

"Oh so you're a couple?" Boton started smacking herself when she realized how stupid that question sounded.

"Maybe." Yusuke said slowly still holding Hiei in front of him. A giggle caused him to become suddenly confused.

"Yusuke you idiot, I don't mind." Kayko said a blush still staining her cheeks for walking in on them in such a position.

"R… Really?" He asked cursing himself for stuttering.

"Oh yes I'm fine with it… I've been trying to tell you for the last month or so that I had found someone else… And well this just makes it easier." She said her blush coming back two times worse then before.

"You did?" Yusuke asked loosening his hold on Hiei.

"Uh huh… And you're looking at her." Kayko said pulling Boton in front of her, Boton giggled and waved at him. Both Yusuke and Hieis jaws dropped. Hiei recovered quickly.

"But I… I thought… You and Koenma… And I never… You're a lesbian!" Yusuke sputtered confused beyond belief.

"Yes, silly." Boton said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well so you see I'm not upset in the least… I always had a feeling I only liked you as a friend, then I found I had a crush on Boton and well… It strengthened my accusations and I went with my instinct." Kayko explained.

"Oh… Well this is perfect… Everyone's gay." Yusuke snickered.

"Kuwabara's gay?" Kayko asked in disbelief.

"Hell no I meant all the pretty people." Yusuke said grinning.

"Hey! Yukina thinks he's handsome." Kayko said giggling along with the rest of them. Yusuke tightened his hold on Hieis shoulder when he felt him tense.

"Well… Anyways, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked quickly changing the subject.

"There's a picnic that was scheduled for today that everyone's supposed to come to and no one's showed up except Koenma and Kuwabara. They went to pick up Yukina and we were sent to get you and Kurama." Boton explained.

"Oh…. I totally forgot about that… What with everything going on." Yusuke muttered. "Well give us 20 or so minutes and we'll be ready." Yusuke said looking down at his dirty clothing and Hieis just as bad appearance.

"Okay." Boton said happily pulling Kayko out into the living room to let them dress.

"We have enough time for a quick shower… Here." Yusuke said throwing a pair of black slacks and a black sweater at Hiei. "They're from a couple years back they should just fit you." He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater for himself. Then pulled Hiei into the bathroom and they both _helped_ each other clean there bodies and hair.

They got out and changed into their acquired outfits. Yusuke noticed the cloths fit Hiei nicely just a little loose, but the look appealed to Hiei as much as tight fitted cloths did.

"Let's go." Hiei said as he grabbed Yusukes hand in a light grip and they both went out into the living room where Kayko was sitting in Botons lap lips locked in a kiss.

"Eh hem." Yusuke averted his gaze.

"Oh… Are you ready?" Kayko asked standing up and shaking off her skirt.

"Yeah I guess." Yusuke said slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay let's move out then." Boton said going out the front door pulling Kayko along by the tips of her fingers.

"Hn… That was unexpected." Hiei said.

"You're telling me." Yusuke snorted. "You know what…. I think Kurama knew too." He said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, Hiei right next to him.

End chapter.

* * *

Nope not the end… I still got more coming. I hope no one is offended by Yuri. I don't really like it I don't read it and what I wrote is about as graphic as it's going to get between those two. Anyways that's all.

-Reviews-

Shadow Vampiress- Sorta you said why can't Kura get with him… So I put him with him…XD Thank you for likeing the Lemon I worked hard on it. D; Took me a whole month lol. And if I ever do I won't hesitate to ask okay?

Hiei's Gothic Angel- Yay! You're alive. I know what you mean school stopped my updates from being so close together. It sucks. I do forgive you because you still review and you like what I write and you make me feel so happy about my writing ability. TT

XD I updated this extra early only 'cause you did review! I was so happy I said screw my homework and typed away.

Kit-kit- The next one shall be within a few chapters I don't know how much longer this story will be but I will fit the lemon in. I was gonna do it this chapter but I was like no… I should space it a little.

Shiorifoxiesmom- Thank you I'm glad you like it. I do love waking up to those to bad not many people write them.

anime-luney- No! You are way better and I will not argue on that farther XP. Anyways I'll be putting the next chapter up soon I hope.

Abi- Thank you. I had fun writing it.


	11. Woe is me

Oh my I am updating amazing ne? Well I thought I needed to make it 11 or so pages, but then I looked at my others and they are 6 or 7 pages long and I was like 'Grrr' if I had remembered that I would have updated a week ago but then you wouldn't have the detailed lemon, but whatever. Anyways you get a extra long chapter for an extra long wait.

Warnings- LEMON Of course why wouldn't their be. Oocness, All other warnings you can figure out yourself. XD;

Disclaimer- I own an Apple... Wait... An Apple core... D: But no I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho I sorta own Akai though.

* * *

Hiei / Yusuke Ch. 11 Woe is me. 

As they made it down the street Boton and Kayko in front Yusuke was staring at their interlocked hands.

"It's still hard to believe." He whispered to himself.

Hiei snorted beside him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes, well they will make each other happy."

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah they both have some one they can babble incessantly to about nothing and they'll actually listen."

"Hey I heard that." Boton said looking back at him, sticking her tongue out.

Yusuke laughed at that, but shut up when he got a glare from them both.

"That was scary." He mumbled moving a little closer to Hiei.

Hiei looked up at him and smirked then bopped him over the head with a roll of his eyes. "Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed glaring at him playfully.

"Shut up Detective you're ruining the scenery." Hiei started looking back out over the park where the trees where withering and the leaves where falling to the ground.

"I bet you that Kurama doesn't like this time of the year…" Yusuke said softly watching a gust of wind blow a layer of leaves across the ground.

"Hn." Hiei agreed grabbing Yusuke's hand subconsciously. Yusuke looked down at it and smiled.

"Where here." Boton said in a sing song voice and sure enough not 10 feet ahead sat Kurama's house. Yusuke felt a sudden uneasy twist of his stomach and slowed his steps, Hiei quirked a curious eyebrow at him, but he just waved it off and knocked several times on the door.

* * *

"And that is pretty much what happened." Kurama said finishing off. Akai stared at him in awe. And slight disbelief, but the proof was right there, so he knew it had to be true. 

"Wow…" He finally said.

"So what have you been doing these past years?" Kurama asked leaning his head on the palm of his hand and turning his attention to Akai.

"Not much just being bored, sneaking around, and watching the towns. Same old stuff." Akai said with an exasperated sigh.

"I…" Kurama started, but a knock at the door stopped the words. "Now who could that be?" He asked out loud not knowing who would be showing up at that time.

"Stay right there I will be right back." He stood up and went over to the door, when he opened it he almost shut it again on his visitor's faces. Instead he calmed himself.

"Hello what are you four doing here?" He asked them a little paranoid they where going to see Akai.

"Picnic." Hiei grunted feeling the tension, he glancing at Yusuke again who still looked slightly worried.

"Is everything okay fox?" He asked his stone cold façade dropping a bit in the situation and immediately going back up after the question.

"I'm fine." Kurama said looking at them funny as if they had sprouted three heads.

"Well we got to be going now lots of food to eat." Boton told them smiling and squeezing Kaykos hand, who only rolled her eyes at her overly excited girlfriend.

"I don't think I can make it…" Kurama drawled Hiei gave him a look and Kurama looked away Yusuke frowned.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Because I don't feel well…" Kurama said inwardly grimacing at the lame excuse.

"Well that's fine. Feel better. Let's go." Yusuke said walking off still feeling unsettled by something and he wanted that feeling gone.

Hiei glanced at Kurama once more and walked off after his quickly retreating Koi, Boton gave him a quizzical look and pulled Kayko along who waved bye to him with a smile on her lips.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief and shut the door he leaned his head against the cool wood and relaxed for a second.

"You don't want them to know?" Akai asked from directly beside him, had he been anyone else he probably would have jumped, instead he only froze for a second then turned to the wide violet eyes.

"They wouldn't approve of me associating with you…" Kurama explained.

"Oh…" Akai looked down.

"Well that and the fact they think you're dead." Kurama said running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Boton asked half running to keep up with his strides. 

"I dunno…" He answered truthfully finally realizing how fast he was really going and slowing down considerably.

"An unknown bad feeling." Hiei answered in laments terms just so he wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Hmm…?" Kayko looked at Boton confused as to why it was unknown.

Boton squeezed her fingers and smiled a little unsure herself. They walked in silence all the way to the park where they found Koenma and Kuwabara sitting with Yukina next to Kuwabara and even Genkai who sat next to Koenma.

"Oh look the brat and troops arrived." Genkai said in her usual friendly way.

"Old hag." Yusuke greeted smirking.

"Where's Kurama?" Koenma asked noticing the missing red head.

"Sick." Yusuke answered.

"Then he isn't coming?"

"Nope, that's generally what happens when you feel ill, you don't leave." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Good we can eat now I'm starving." Kuwabara whined. Yukina giggled at him and Hiei glared at how close they were sitting together.

"You just ate something before we set up." Koenma said blinking.

"Yeah, but that was only an appetizer." He said rubbing his tummy.

"It was a whole meal." Koenma sweat dropped along with the rest of them.

"I'm a growing boy I need more food then normal." Kuwabara defended.

"Anyways…" Yusuke started interrupting before a fight could brew. "Can we get to the food I haven't eaten much since yesterday." Hiei grunted in agreement.

Koenma nodded and they all sat down; small talk and laughter filling the meal all the way till the food was gone, then they sat watching the leaves fall. Yusuke shivered a little in the chilling air and Hiei glanced at him scooting closer to add some warmth Yusuke smiled gratefully at him and yawned into his hand.

"And then he was all like _but I don't want to die_ and I was all like _yeah well you should have thought of that before you touched my eikichi_.(Is that even correct?)Then I punched him, but I didn't kill him." Kuwabara said correcting himself at Yukinas gasp.

"That was so nice of you Kazuma." Yukina said smiling softly at him, he blushed and grinned.

"All in a days work my dear Yukina." He said.

"Ugh… The sappiness gah! It kills me." Yusuke groaned grabbing at his heart and falling over.

"Hey shut up Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled glaring at him.

Yusuke laughed at him and shook his head as he sat up all the way.

"Fools." Genkai muttered from her area earning a glare from them both and a twitch from Yusuke.

"Anyways like I was saying." Kuwabara ground out starting into another long story where he comes to the rescue of his dear Kitty.

"Are we done?" Yusuke asked in a whiny voice his eyes begging to go home away from the stories and fluff. ((An/ I love fluff just not het fluff ((Shifty eyes)) ))

"Yes you may go now Yusuke." Koenma sighed and stood up. "We might as well all head out it's getting late."

Yusuke grinned relieved and stood up, he said quick goodbyes to everyone and then ran off dragging Hiei behind.

* * *

"You can sleep here okay?" Kurama asked opening the door to the guest room. 

Akai nodded and slipped inside the room.

"You don't have to sleep now it's only a little after six." Kurama said smiling.

"Oh." Akai grinned back and exited then followed Kurama back downstairs.

"Hungry?" He asked looking behind him as they descended the stairs.

Akai nodded once more and his tummy growled at the same time making him laugh a little.

"Okay." They went to the kitchen where Kurama made him sit at the breakfast table while he fixed a couple plates of leftovers, they sat in silence and ate. After the food was gone Kurama set the dishes in the sink and had Akai follow into the living room he turned the television on and they watched a random program.

* * *

"Slow down detective you'll rip my arm off." Hiei said stumbling as his foot missed another step. 

"Oh… Sorry." Yusuke mumbled slowing down to a normal pace and grinning sheepishly at him. He looked over to see Hiei smirking at him. He shivered in response and walked a little faster Hiei keeping up this time.

As they entered the apartment they both searched with their eyes for anyone who might be there. Before Hiei could even think of kissing Yusuke a startled gasp filled their ears and their heads whipped over to the kitchen doorway.

"Yusuke!" His mother yelled flinging herself at him and latching onto his chest balling her eyes out she muttered incoherent words. Yusuke hugged back a little shocked at the abruptness and uncomfortable at the situation.

"I… (hic) Thought you where (hic) Deeeaaad!" She wailed the words being muffled by his shirt.

"Mom… I thought I told you I would be gone for a while…" He said sighing and patting her hair. Hiei watching off to the side.

"But… You said maybe a week…" She lifted her head and glared at him with tear streaked eyes. "It's been nearly a month." She pouted and sniffed back more tears.

Yusuke grumbled something that neither could hear. "How about we get you to bed… Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." He told her seeing the half formed protest already forming.

". . . You sure?" She asked hiccupping again her face flushed by the sake she had downed that day.

"Yes very." He motioned for Hiei to wait in his room as he half carried half dragged his mom to her room where he tucked her under the covers. He had to hold back laughter when she fell asleep right after her head touched the pillows.

"What was all that about?" Hiei asked sitting on the edge of Yusuke's bed his black cloak laying across a chair off to the side.

"Nothing really." Yusuke yawned and went to his closet he found some sleep wear and threw a t shirt and sweats to Hiei then grabbed out a set for himself. He quickly dressed blushing a little when he felt eyes watching his every move.

When he looked over to Hiei he found him already dressed. His brow creased as a thought came back to mind and events of the day where remembered.

"So you felt it too?" He asked going over to the mattress and flopping down on his back, he placed his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling tiles.

"What?" Hiei asked confused at the out of the blue question.

"At Kurama's that weird foreboding." Yusuke said his eyes going from a single cobweb to Hiei's face.

"That… Kurama can handle himself." Hiei said crawling over to Yusuke's gently breathing chest he placed his hands on the muscles Yusukes eyes still watching him.

Suddenly his fingers dug into the flesh at Yusuke's side making the other's mouth burst open with giggles.

"N-no F-fair!" Yusuke gasped between laughs trying with his tickle weakened body to push Hiei off who had a sadistic smirk on his face really enjoying the torment. He finally stopped when tears streamed out of Yusuke's eyes from the pain of all the laughter.

Yusuke laid their breathing heavily and every once in a while a laugh would rise back up. "That was cruel." He murmured really growing tired with that activity. His eyes drifted shut and everything grew quiet until the sound of rustling clothing caught his attention.

**(Getting into the Lemon)**

He kept his eyes shut not really wanting to open them. The feeling of Hiei's face very near his own made his breathing slow when Hiei's soft lips descended toward his and meshed together his eyes finally opened to be meet with red orbs filled with lust, love, desire, and many more emotions.

He moaned against the plush lips opening his mouth to allow the tongue access to the warm caverns he had to offer. Hiei didn't need a second invitation and his slick tongue slid through the parted lips rubbing against his lovers tongue and the roof of his mouth sending shivers down the chocolate eyed boys back.

Hiei's fingers slid up the loose material rubbing against the silky smooth skin of Yusukes stomach. He let out a wanton moan opening his mouth even farther, when a digit playfully tapped against a pert nipple.

Hiei grinned against his lips and pulled away from the mouth numbing kiss, he lifted Yusukes shirt off said boy gasping for air beneath him.

"Wait…" Yusuke started grabbing his wrists as he went for his pants. Hiei froze and stared at him slightly hurt. "It's… Not that I don't want you to it's just that my mom…" Yusuke trailed off and Hiei immediately understood well sorta, but he did realize it wasn't him who didn't want this.

"As long as we're quiet she'll never know." Hiei said with a grin Yusukes eyes went wide and he was about to protest again when warmth enveloped his sensitive nub and a slender fingers made their way under his waist band to grip his painfully hard erection.

Yusuke bit his tongue trying with all his will power to muffle the moans threatening to rip his throat open. "Hiei…" He started trying to get the other to stop, since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to suppress himself much longer.

A dry stroke made him gasp and arch into the touch giving more to Hiei below him, his fingers dug into the sheets and a his teeth ground against each other in an effort to not make a sound.

"Uhn…Wa…" He started again unable to even talk much less make out words. He felt his pants and boxers slide down off his body, his body felt more sensitive and cool air felt good against his skin when the fabric was taken away.

Hiei continued on kissing every inch him he could find, he made it down to the others navel and sat up removing his hand from Yusukes need.

Yusuke groaned at the loss of contact and stared at Hiei with confusion. "Why…?" He asked not able to say more as his head was muddled.

"You're bottom this time." Hiei said serious. Yusuke looked at him quizzically not understanding then it struck and his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh…" He murmured unable to protest much, then the hands where back roaming across his lower areas fondling his more sensitive bits. Hiei sucked on the fingers of one hand as he pumped with his other watching Yusukes pleasure filled face as his brown eyes stared back at him.

He let the fingers out a single trail of saliva following as he placed the digits below. Yusuke looked nervous, but a kiss to the head made him gasp and the warmth enveloping the rest made him forget all about everything else as one of the slippery fingers entered him he let out a gasp from both the pleasure and the unfamiliar feeling.

Hiei moved the finger in and out stretching the tight passage. At the same time he sucked lightly on the erection filling his mouth. His second finger slowly entered and helped to stretch the warmth along with the first until he could comfortable scissor the fingers when he stopped everything and sat back once more. Yusuke let out another moan having been very close to release that time.

When his glazed eyes opened they saw Hiei positioning himself and he tensed only slightly, but Hiei noticed. "Yusuke you have to relax or it will hurt worse." Hiei told him with a deep lust filled voice.

Yusuke nodded and tried his hardest to relax everything. Hiei pushed against him and he muffled a yelp at the intrusion his fingers clenching even tighter against the fabric.

Hiei pushed even more inside until he was fully enveloped by Yusuke. Hiei had to muffle his own moan at the very arousing and pleasurable feeling. He gasped harshly breathing in much needed air. "You alright?" He asked looking at Yusuke who was breathing just as hard his chest rising and falling erratically.

"Uh huh." Yusuke panted and started to rock his hips the numbing pain dissipating into a warm pleasure Hiei took that as a sign to continue and thrust back and forth slowly his pace increasing and becoming more centered as her came closer to the button of nerves inside of Yusuke.

He half grinned and half moaned when he found it Yusuke arching and clenching around him biting his lips harshly in an attempt to stop the noise a thin stream of blood ran down his chin and Hiei happily licked it up and began a deep kiss.

Thrusting harshly back into the eager body he came into contact with the spot once more his other hand stroking the weeping member and his lips kissing the bleeding lips beneath him.

Yusuke's legs wrapped around his back along with his arms shoving him deeper inside giving them both more.

"Hie…Hiei… I'm… Gonna…" He didn't get the last word out before he let his seed out onto their chests with a few last thrusts Hiei came inside of him and fell on top of the others body panting as sweat made it's way down his brow.

"I… Really hope we didn't wake my mom…" Yusuke muttered looking down at their glistening bodies and the mess they had made through their actions. Hiei smirked and used his tongue to clean the sticky substance off.

**(End of Lemony goodness)**

* * *

"Go fish." Akai said smiling happy that he was winning the game. "Hmmm got any fives?" He asked Kurama groaned and handed him his last card. "Yay I win!" He asked setting the last pair down on his considerably larger pile. 

"Yes you win." Kurama told him smiling at the childish man.

"Do I get a prize?" He asked still smiling.

"I suppose, but what…" Kurama started, but was interrupted by soft lips against his, eyes instantly went wide in surprise. He had defiantly not seen that coming.

"Mmm…" Akai licked his lips sitting back. "I liked that prize… Bedtime!" He yelled looking up at the clock suddenly and startling Kurama out of his daze. Before Kurama could put a word in edge wise Akai had disappeared from his sight into the guest bedroom the sound of a door shutting being the evidence.

Kurama touched his lips in slight disbelief and slowly stood going through the house he shut out all the lights and went to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and fell over onto his side with a groan.

"Why me?" He asked the silent room.

* * *

End of chapter. 

Yes I realize it's a little wrong doing it with his mom in the same house but… That's the way is so… Live with it. D:

-Reviews-

anime-luney-Am not. D:( I am so working on that… ((Sweat))

Dragon Fairies- Yup. I think Mariks hot though ((Cries)) All in taste I guess. What about Haru! D: Ven Deisil is gay? O.O Thanks I can't believe anyone would talk about my stories but I am happy they do… To bad you started reading when I hit a major slump.

Shadow Vampiress- Thank you I loved writing that Lol. I can't help but write cute little scenes like that. D: I really hope you update a few choice stories really soon but I can understand school getting in the way and everything.

All Things Anime- Lot's of people say that… I don't see it. ((Cries)) But thank you very much… ((Laughs awkwardly)) What are we laughing about? D: It's okay I call everyone sweaty. ((Sweat))

kit-kit- Yup my sentiments exactly.

MidnightWolfofHell- Thank you. I think he's a little more OOc this chapter He he… I couldn't help it though. Yeah I suppose they do. XD Yes unless I bring Ototo and Ani back other then that he'll be straight and I won't be so no worries. I like that pairing just imagine them all prettier and it works. About the IM thing my old e-mail malfunctioned and it says my password is wrong so I had to get a new one. D:

Foxy-comic-death- I know I agree. Yup he is. Sorry for the long wait.

Midoriyugi-chan- (9) I used to blush but then I got used to it and well… After a while it doesn't really bother you. I still blush when I do some of the parts though. ((Giggles)) (10) I am a very 'you didn't see that coming' Type of writer. XD Yes I agree Lol he does tend to make that impression. I would make him gay but I have no clue who to pair him with. ((Cries)) I'll do that. :3  
(11) Don't you hate that. Lol. Yeah muses can be annoying especially when they take a break and leave you to your own. But I got it without that butt hole. D:( Thanks for the offer I am sure he would have been great but if he suggests to much I might blow up. XD

Demon Hiei's Girl- I have come to worship this couple thanks to Hiei's Gothic Angel so I agree I wrote a Hiei dom lemon this time. He eh… ((Is also very perverted)) You can't even say certain words around me or I laugh.

Toboewolf1-It's okay I'm glad you liked that part at least XD Thank you very much.


End file.
